Cerulean Sky's
by Blooming Cosmo
Summary: *COMPLETE* A new time and a new school gets Kid confused, but can a certain blue haired boy solve all her problems. Sorry for not updating sooner, but to finally put your minds at ease...I decided to finally add the last chapter for now! Remember R&R!!
1. Who's She?

**MimiKitty: **Hello! Here is a new series I'm working on! I know I should be concentrating on finishing my other stories but when I get ideas I must share them. Don't worry I'm still working on my other story…I just have a bit of writer's block! But doesn't everybody? Hopefully you like this story ^-^!

**Disclaimer: **Of course I don't own Chrono Cross…are you crazy? How can someone like me design a cool game like that? If I were to have worked on it then no one would have bought the game. My point proven! So please no lawsuits…besides what are you going to take my lunch money…please…that's barley even $5!

**Cerulean Sky's **

**Chapter 1: Who's She?**

"Serge wake up sleepy head!"

The sun broke through the window and shined hitting the face of a very tired teenager. His hair was in a wild state, some strands in front of his eyes. An annoyed hand came and slowly brushed them away and gently rested on his pillow. 

"Serge! For the last time get up!"

Serge groaned and turned over to his side, "Five more minutes mom…"

"Fine but if you don't get up you'll be stuck in detention after school again," his mother called back to him.

"Damn school…why is it so early?" he squinted his eyes and sat up in his bed. "I'll be down in a minute!"

He rubbed the rest of the sleep out of his eyes and threw off his covers. He stood up and waked over to the bathroom. He looked in the mirror to see how tired he looked, "Why must I always stay up so late to watch TV?" he mumbled turning on the faucet. He washed his face and brushed his teeth in a hurry as he heard his mother yelling at him to come down stairs. He spit into the sink and yelled back, "I'm coming hold on!"

When he finished in the bathroom he changed out of his boxers and t-shirt into a black shirt and blue shorts. He quickly pulled on a pair of black boots and rushed down stairs to the kitchen. 

"What's for breakfast," he called out to his mom.

"Nothing special," she said bringing out a bowl of corn flacks and some toast.

"ahhhhh mannnn" Serge said sulking his head.

" I told you to come down earlier but you decided to sleep in again. I would have made you something more filling if you didn't waste my time yelling for you to come down," she lectured Serge placing his food on the table and walking back into the kitchen.

"Yeah…I guess…" he said staring at his breakfast. He sighed and munched on his food until there was nothing left.

He turned in his chair to look at the clock and almost fell out of his chair when he noticed what time it was, "8:15! I'm going to be late if I don't get the hell out of here!" Serge ran to the kitchen and kissed his mother good bye, "C'ya after school" he hurried while rushing out of the kitchen. 

"Have a nice day sweetie!" she called back to her nervous son.

Grabbing his book bag he rushed out the door running toward his school. 'School it's more like a hell then a school.' He thought to himself rushing closer and closer to the school. 

"Please don't ring…please don't ring!" he murmured to himself running to his first class. 

He finally spotted the door and grabbed the knob. Serge felt a hand on his shoulder he quickly turned around to see his teacher standing right behind him.

"I see you made it just in time Serge," she smiled at him.

"Um…yeah," he replied turning away from the door and bowing his head to her.

"Well at least I don't have to send you to detention for being late," she said walking to the door and entering the classroom.

'Yep that's defiantly a good thing for me,' he thought while taking his seat in back of his best friend.

"Hey Serge," said a beaming Glenn.

"Hey…" Serge said not really interested.

"Why so gloomy?" he said raising an eyebrow.

"It's nothing really. You know I hate coming to school. It's not really something that makes me jump for joy," Serge said pulling out the books he needed for his first class.

"Don't worry I think you'll be wide-awake for this class," Glenn said with a mischievous smirk.

"And what exactly is that supposed to mean…" Serge said in a clueless tone.

"You'll see very soon my friend," he said with a goofy smile on his face.

"I doubt anything will make me happy to be in school," Serge said placing his head on his hand. A sigh escaped his lips as the first bell rang, 'Another boring day of school.'

"Good morning class," the teacher began while walking to the classroom door.

All the students greeted the teacher and watched as she grabbed the knob.

"Before we start with the lesson I would like to introduce you all to a new student." She opened the door and motioned for the student to come in.

The figure walked in very calmly and stood in front of the classroom with a bright smile on her face. 

'Maybe school won't be so boring,' Serge thought as he eyed the new student.

She defiantly caught the attention of the class especially the boys. Her blond hair was down and reached past her shoulders. Her cerulean eyes scanned the room and her figure was amazing. She wore a red tank top with a pair of denim shorts.

Glenn turned around in his seat and whispered to Serge, "Didn't I tell you this would be a good day."

"You said it," he said in a complete daze.

"You can put your eyes back in their sockets," Glenn snickered back at his friend.

"Yeah and make sure you don't drool all over your shirt buddy."

"I would like you to meet our new transfer student," the teacher smiled, "Could you please tell us a little bit about yourself so the class can get familiar with you."

"Of course," the girl replied in a gentle voice.

"My name's Schala Kid Zeal, but everyone can call me Kid."  
  


**Chapter 2 summary: **Uh O it looks like Kid is in a bit of trouble on her first day! Will some one come to her rescue? Will Serge be able to stay focused on his work…everyone knows the answer to that question. The only way to find out is to tell me if you want more! Thanks for reading!

**MimiKitty: **Yes very short but the plot shall develop very soon! So tell me if I should continue this. If not I'll just stop where I am and work on something else. R&R!!


	2. The Flame

**MimiKitty: **Here's the next chapter. What happens when Kid gets in trouble? Who will save her? The only way to find out is to read. If you're a Korcha fan I don't think you'll want to read it. Also to stop the confusion this takes place during there junior year Kid, Serge, and Glenn are seventeen (Glenn's older then Serge. This will be important later in the story). Any other students will be around that age as well if a new student comes I'll inform you of any thing major. Hopefully you'll like this story if not then I'll discontinue writing it and work on something else. Thanks for all of the support! Remember R&R!! **Important author's note at bottom! I need ideas!!**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Chrono Cross so don't sue me for using the characters in my story. The only thing I own are my ideas and if you steal them I'll sue…actually I wouldn't but I would be mad so don't even try!

Chapter 2: The Flame 

Her smile could melt anyone's heart. She tucked her hair behind her ear and continued her introduction. 

"…I moved here and that's pretty much it," she said thinking if she missed anything.

"Alright. Miss Schala you may sit in the seat next to Glenn," she said pointing to the empty spot.

Kid walked slowly eyeing the whole class and her eyes landed on Serge. She smiled and noticed his eyes widen in surprise. She took her seat and was greeted by Glenn.

"Hello Schala my names Glenn. Hope you like your stay," Glenn said with a hint of nervousness.

Kid got a little aggravated, 'I thought I told'em to call me Kid not Schala.' Keeping her cool she replied, "Hi…you can call me Kid."

"Why so nervous Glenn?" Serge said poking fun at him.

"Shut up Serge!" he said back trying to keep his composure.

'So that's your name…' she thought to herself.

"Alright class enough talking we must get back to our work," the teacher said grabbing a piece of chalk and scribbling the lesson on the board.

After many groans the lesson began and Serge was easily bored out of his mind. 

"…now if we add this to this side we figure out what x equals and we can solve for the rest of the equation…"

That was all Serge listened to before he started doodling in his book. He sighed and looked up from his notebook to look like he was paying attention. 'Will this class ever end?' He looked over to the clock and lowered his head, 'Geez I could have sworn we were already 45 minutes into this class but I've only been here for 30.' 

He lowered his gaze at his confused friend, 'Looks like Glenn's having fun.'

He turned his head slightly to look at the new girl, 'Wow she's really gorgeous.' 

Kid released a quick sigh, 'This is such a waist of time.' She tapped her pencil on her desk and thought some more, 'Hopefully this class will be over soon, and then maybe I can continue my search. The only thing I found here were some pathetic guys, but I don't know there was something about that guy…what's his name…oh yeah Serge. He looks familiar but I can't put my finger on it.' she slowly turned her head around. Her eyes met the calm and gentle ocean blue eyes of Serge. They continued to stare for a minute and looked back down at their notebooks blushing a deep crimson red.

'I guess I shouldn't have stared so long.' He looked up again and saw her hand tuck more hair behind her ear. 'She's so beautiful,' he contemplated in his mind turning away from her soft features, 'but someone that beautiful must already have a boyfriend.'

'Why did I blush for?' Kid said touching her cheek trying to stop blushing. 'He definitely has great looks. What am I saying!?' she thought arguing with herself. 'I can't get distracted; if I do I'll never find him. If only I could remember fully.' She used her hand to support her head on her desk, 'This is going to be very hard.'

"That's it for today's lesson. For homework I would like you to do pages 197-200. Do all equations and show your work," the teacher rushed knowing the bell would ring any minute.

The bell rang and almost everyone was out of the classroom heading to their lockers.

"Serge your usually the first one out of here. What's wrong?" Glenn said a little concerned about his friend. He followed Serge's gaze to the new girl and smirked evilly. 

Serge snapped out of his trance when he watched Kid walk out of the door.

"Looks like someone's got a thing for the new girl," Glenn retorted nudging at Serge.

"You sure love picking on me don't you?"

"Of course what are friends for? Come on we need to get to our next class or the teacher will put our asses in detention!"

"I'm coming, I'm coming."

Both of them walked out of the door walking to their lockers.

"So are you going to go after her or what?" Glenn said doing his combination for his lock.

"Are you crazy? I don't stand a chance!" Serge said putting his books in his locker.

"I don't see why not," he said as he finally opened the lock, "I mean come on what do you got to lose." Glenn opened his locker and was soon covered by all the junk that had been crammed in there.

"Glenn I thought you cleaned your locker out yesterday," Serge complained kicking some of his trash toward Glenn's side.

"I guess I didn't do a good job," Glenn complained while trying to stuff everything back in his locker.

Serge closed his locker and looked to his friend, "Your hopeless you know that?" 

"Besides that point, why won't you go ask her out or something?"

"It's just that she looks like she already has a boyfriend. I probably don't stand a chance."

"Serge I wouldn't blow up a chance like this."

Serge turned his head to his friend, "Then why don't you ask her out. You seemed pretty interested in her."

"Don't be silly I already have my sights on a special lady," he said while his cheeks turned a shade of pink.

"Really? And you fail to tell your best friend about it? I'm shocked," Serge replied mocking Glenn.

"Well now you know."

They continued to walk down the hall entering their next class…English.

"Well…" Serge said taking his seat.

Glenn sat beside Serge with a quizzical face, "Well what?"

"Are you going to tell me her name?"

"I'll tell you soon," he said with a smile.

"What ever…"

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^

Kid made her way to her locker and opened it with ease, 'hmmmm…what's my next class again.' She took a glimpse at her schedule and stuck it back in her locker, "Great this will be great fun."

She slammed her locker in annoyance. 

"Hey why you so mad?" a masculine voice said.

Kid tilted her head in confusion, "Yeah, and what's it to you?" she replied.

"I just don't think such a pretty girl should have such a scowl on her pretty face."

He stood a couple of inches taller then her and had red hair that reached his shoulders tied in a low ponytail. He had a slight tan and stared at her with his forest green eyes, "Your new here aren't you?"

"Ummm…yeah," she said with a bit of nervousness in her voice.

He stepped a bit closer to her and backed her up against her locker.

"What are you doing?!" Kid screamed in rage.

He lowered his head to her ear, "Come on you know you want me," he whispered to her.

She quickly broke his hold and started walking away.

He quickly blocked her path and touched her cheek, "And where do you think your going sweet thing?" 

She knocked his hand away, giving him a death glare, "I'm getting the hell away from you. Now if you don't mind I've got to get to class. The bell already rang, so move it," she said sternly pushing him away.

He grabbed her hand, but she quickly twisted out of his grasps, "Leave me alone our yer going to regret yer mistake!"

He watched her walk away, never taking his gaze off her, 'Don't worry you'll be mine. Sooner then you think.'

A pat on the back quickly put him back in reality, "Hey Korcha! How'd it go?"

Korcha turned around to find his good friend, "I definitely got her attention," he said with a gleam in his eyes.

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

Kid ran down the halls when the second bell rang, 'Ewwww…what a basturd! Who the hell does he think he is? And now I'm going to be late for class!' 

She finally skidded to a stop, 'Here it is. Now let me think of a plan to get past this one.' She snapped her fingers when the plan popped into her head, 'Perfect!'

She knocked on the door and heard foot steps approach her.

The knob slowly turned and she was greeted by a scowl, "And who are you?" she said in a snobbish voice.

"I'm…Schala Kid Zeal. I'm new at this school. I kinda got lost on my way to class." She said with a smile.

"Well…since it's your first day I'll let you by this one time. But any other lateness shall be taken care of with a detention. Is that clear!"

"Ummmm…yes ma'am."

"Good. Now go take your seat," she said pointing to an empty desk.

'Man what a grouch I wonder what's eating her.' Kid scanned the room as usual getting stares from all the other guys. She stopped before sitting down and was starring at the same ocean blue eyes she had seen in her last class. A little gasp escaped her lips, 'What's wrong with me?! I'm acting like I've never seen a guy before.'

"Well, will you be taking your seat or will I have to write you up a detention."

"No need for that ma'am!" she said quickly taking her seat. Her cheeks didn't burn as much the last time she stared at his eyes, 'I can't be so weak. I'm here to find him and I won't give into silly temptation.' She turned around quickly to look at him and turned away, 'Okay maybe it will be harder then I thought it would be.'

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^

"That about does it for today. Now for homework I would like you to read chapter 4 of _A Separate Peace_," the teacher said while the next bell rang.

"It's about time we finished this class," Glenn proclaimed while standing up and heading over to Serge. 

"You said it. Let's get the hell out of here!" They walked out the door once again heading to there lockers.

"So what's up with you and Kid," Glenn said pushing his locker close.

"What are you talking about?"

"I mean when you were staring into each others eyes. Such a classic."

"Shut up."

"Heh heh"

"Let's go before I leave another hole in your head."

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^

Serge looked up from his book and began one of his favorite countdown's, '4…3…2…1…'

The bell rang exactly when he finished and he quickly picked up his book's.

"Yes!! School's out for the day!" Glenn cheered from his seat.

"Come on Glenn let's get out of here."

"No problem here," Glenn said meeting his eager friend at the door.

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^

Kid sighed in relief knowing her awkward day was finally over. She was already hurrying to her locker not wasting any time, 'Maybe now I can actually try to remember what he looked like.'

She finished turning the combination for her lock and opened it. Before she could even open it, it was quickly shut.

"Leaving so soon," said the same masculine voice.

Kid growled in anger moving his hand away from her locker and resuming her earlier actions.

"Hey when I talk to you, you better listen understood!" he screamed.

She swung her back pack over her shoulder, "I don't have to listen to no one so you better get the hell away from me or I'll have to kick your sorry arse!" She shoved him out of her way and quickly ran to the door. 'I wish I could kick the living shit out of him but I doubt that would go well with the principal, and I'd totally would hate having to stay longer in this hell hole.'

She opened the door to freedom and took a long breath of fresh air, "I really hated being cooped up there for so long."

She took a red ribbon from her pockets and tied her hair in a high ponytail. The suns raise warmed her skin as she continued to walk toward her house. A frown crossed her lips, 'I hate being alone. Everyone's got some one to talk to but me…I have nothing but my self…' she sighed as she continued her walk passing different things on the way. She closed her eyes trying to get away from her depression. Hoping to finally find her true happiness, but her thoughts were cut short when a cold hand covered her mouth and dragged her away from the sunlight and into a dark alley, 'How can this day get any worse.'

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^

"I'll see ya later buddy," Glenn waved to Serge as they took separate paths.

"Alright, I'll probably call you later!"

"Alright," Serge let out a sigh when Glenn's footsteps were getting fainter on the pavement. He looked ahead of him thinking about the new girl. 'Now that Glenn's gone I can finally think to myself.'

He looked toward the cerulean skies and remembered the way her eyes stared back into his. He almost melted right there and then in the middle of English, 'At least I only have two other classes with her or I'd definitely lose my sanity during class.'

He ran his fingers through his navy blue hair, brushing the loose strand away from his eyes. They settled back on face and Serge groaned in annoyance.

"Get away from me!" 

He dropped his hands to his side and looked around, 'Huh? Who said that?' He looked around and couldn't find where the sound was coming from. 'It must have been my imagination,' he shrugged it off and continued to walk ahead.

"I said let go of me you basturd!" 

The voice sent chills up Serge's spine, 'Kid…' It was no longer his imagination. He ran toward where he thought the sound was coming from. 

"Come on loosen up will you. You'll like it trust me," the masculine voice said making Serge run even faster. He came to a stop at the entrance of an alleyway. Serge snuck his head into the alleyway and couldn't stand the sight before him. Kid was backed up against a wall trying to break free from…Korcha. Serge's eyes widened he couldn't let this happen. He quietly snuck behind a trashcan and looked to the side to make sure Kid was all right. Serge glared as Korcha ran his hand up her arm making her squeal even louder. Serge moved swiftly and came up behind Korcha. Kid's eyes opened wide in surprise seeing Serge there. She saw him motion to her to be silent. She did as she was told and watched Serge poke Korcha in the back.

"What do you want," he said very annoyed that his activity was cut short. He wiped around and came face to face with Serge. Serge lifted his fist and swung it hard into Korcha's face making him grab his face in pain. Kid glared at Korcha's quivering form, "You basturd…" she spat at him kicking him hard in the side. She watched him fall over trying to clutch both his face and side.

"Come on!" Serge urged grabbing her arm and running out of the alleyway.

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^

They ran until they were a good distance away from the alley. Their lungs were ready to burst from exhaustion. They finally stopped, needing a desperate breath of air. Kid fell to her knees and Serge bent over using the support of his knees.

"I…think…were…safe…now…" Serge panted.

"I…hope…your…right," Kid said equally tired.

Serge started breathing normally but his heart was racing fast. He turned his head to the side to see how Kid was doing, "Are you alright?"

"I guess so…just a cut and a bruise that's all," she said avoiding eye contact with Serge.

"Where?" Serge asked with a bit of concern.

She pointed to her left arm where the bruise had just formed and then to her right arm where a little graze had been.

Serge took her right arm to examine the cut. To his relief it wasn't to bad, "Well it doesn't look to bad but you should still clean it just incase." 

He looked over to her other arm to look at her bruise, "Other then the cut I think you'll be fine." He smiled at her and noticed she was staring at the grass. He tilted her face towards his and looked in her eyes, "He didn't do anything else did he?"

"No…" she said trying to fight the urge to kiss him.

"Good cause for a minute there I thought he tried to…" he trailed off blushing hard.

"Don't worry too much about it I'm fine, and now that this is over I'm going to go home," she said getting up from the ground.

"Wait…" Serge said catching her attention.

"What is it?"

"I'll walk you home…ummmm…just to make sure that you get there safely."

"You don't have to…it might be out of your way, and I wouldn't want to keep you out to long," she said with a bit of nervousness.

"No, I insist. I would hate myself if something happened to you."

Kid nodded her head and watched as he walked to her side, "I hope I'm not being a bother or anything."

"Not at all."

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^

**Chapter 3: **Who is Kid searching for? (It's somewhat obvious…isn't it) Who is the girl that Glenn's talking about? And will Korcha stop hounding Kid? 

**MimiKitty: **All right first off I need a little help pairing Glenn off so if you review please tell me who it should be. I was thinking maybe Orlah but I'd rather get an approval before I start chapter 3! Please R&R cause I don't want to waste my time writing something no one's going to read.


	3. Getting Deep

MimiKitty: Hey people sorry for the long wait but school has put me a bit behind in updating stories, but now that it's the we

**MimiKitty: **Hey people sorry for the long wait but school has put me a bit behind in updating stories, but now that it's the weekend I can do as I please! The chapter should explain the plot a bit better I hope. And for the pairing for Glenn shall be stated in this chapter! Sorry if you don't like the pairing but I don't think it will cause to many problems.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Chrono Cross so don't sue me for using the characters in my story. The only thing I own are my ideas and if you steal them I'll sue…actually I wouldn't but I would be mad so don't even try!

Chapter 3: Getting Deep 

The sun still shined its light warming the skin of Serge and Kid as they continued their silent walk both scared to mention anything. Serge felt so uncomfortable he didn't know what to say. He didn't want to say anything that would upset Kid any further then she already was.

"So Kid how much further is it till we get to your house?" Serge asked trying to sound cheerful.

"Oh it's not that far. We just have about one more block that's all," she responded.

It felt like an eternity walking to Kid's house but they finally reached the porch of her house.

"Thanks for walking me home I really appreciated it," she said with a small smile.

The wind gently blew Serge's dark blue hair over his forehead, and Kid soon found her heart beating rapidly. "Well I'll see ya later," she said quickly trying her best not to have him catch her blushing. 

She immediately unlocked her door, and started heading inside when she was stopped by Serge's voice, "Wait!"

"Yeah?" she asked without turning. 

"Ummmm…if you ever need to talk or anything…I'll be here to listen," he said with a hint of nervousness in his voice.

"I will, and thanks once again for helping me out."

"No problem, well I got to go. My mom is probably thinking I got detention again. Bye."

Kid finally turned around and watched silently while he walked away. When she didn't catch sight of him she closed the door, into her lonely house. She took off her boots and walked silently to her room making no other stops. She grabbed the knob and entered her room, dropping her book bag near her desk. Kid steadily walked to her bed and instantly fell on it, so exhausted of her first day of school, "And 179 more days left," she said in complete horror.

"I never knew trying to find him would be so difficult," she murmured quietly to herself. "Especially with Serge around. He's so…" Kid mentally slapped herself for thinking about Serge. "What's wrong with me! I have to stop being so tempted. I have to find him. I promised him that I would."

She looked at her nightstand and pulled the drawer open. Her hands dug into the mess, throwing the papers that cluttered the inside on the floor, and finally pulled out an old looking book. She ran her hand along the tattered cover and then over the buckle that kept it close. She carefully turned the pages until she found what she was looking for. The letters stuck out boldly in dark lettering as she traced the words with her finger, "…I will find you…"

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^

Serge walked into his house walking quietly passed the kitchen. Marge had stopped stirring and looked up to see her son walking passed without even saying anything to her. 

"Serge?" she questioned.

Serge had a lot on his mind, blocking everything from his mind except for Kid. He reached his room and flung his bag to the floor, walking closer and closer to his desk. He sat down and dropped his head on the desk trying his best to forget about Kid. 

"Serge?" he finally heard his mother call.

"Yeah mom?"

She let herself in and found Serge sitting on his desk with a look of depression in his eyes, "Serge is anything wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong. I'm just a bit tired that's all," he said trying to convince his mother.

"Well that's good to hear. Anyway, dinner will be ready in a half hour. Don't doze off like you did last night or I'll stop making dinner," she said leaving the room. 

"All right mom," he responded as he raised his head and opened his bag. 

Marge stopped, "Serge?"

"Yes mom."

"Don't be scared to tell me anything okay," she said continuing her walk to the kitchen. 

"No problem," Serge yelled back taking out his math book. "This should take my mind off Kid," he said opening the book to the homework.

^*^Few minutes later

Serge chewed at the end of his pencil, "If x=25y+z what does z equal? I think I'll skip this one too." Serge soon noticed that he had skipped every question, "Ahhhhh maaaaannnn. I knew I should have paid attention in class," he sighed, "I guess I'll have to call Glenn for that later, but before I do I'll read that damn chapter of _A Separate Peace_." He flipped through the pages till he reached chapter four, and began reading, but as soon as he started reading he fell right asleep on the book.

*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*

The ocean breeze played with his hair and the sand shined from the suns brilliant rays. Serge looked around to see the water rolling in and out from the shore and a gentle smile crept to his lips. He ran towards the water, but was stopped when he heard someone calling out to him, "Huh?" he said with a confused look. He turned his head and found a figure near the shore. Her blonde hair shined with light red streaks, and moved with the rhythm of the wind. 

"Serge," she repeated a little louder.

"What do you want?" he asked stepping closer to the figure.

"Serge," she said again.

"What?" he asked again.

"Dinner's ready…" she uttered making Serge tilt his head to the side

'…dinner's ready?…'

*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*

Serge turned his head to the side and knocked some of the papers off his desk. 

Marge yelled once more, "Serge! Dinner's ready!"

"What are…you talking…about?" he mumbled as he continued dreaming.

Marge entered the room with a scornful look on her face. Her anger grew more when she found the floor covered with unfinished homework and her son fast asleep. She grabbed the textbook that had fallen on the floor and stepped toward Serge. She dropped the book on the desk, making a loud thud. 

"AAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!" Serge screamed falling out of his chair. He looked up from the floor and came face to face with his glaring mother. "Uh heh heh heh hi," he said.

"Hi," she said watching Serge get up from the floor.

"Sorry about that," he said with hesitation.

"What did I tell you 30 minutes ago!?"

"Not to go to sleep?"

"Bingo! Now let me see should I let you have dinner or should I throw it away?"

"Please mom I'm sorry! I promise that I won't do it again! Please?" he said folding his hands together giving her an innocent look.

Marge sighed, "Why does this conversation seem so familiar? Well just come down stairs before I decide not to feed you."

"Thank you almighty mother," he said gratefully.

"Serge stop sucking up and start heading down stairs before your food gets cold!"

"Alright," he said following his mother down stairs.

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^

Kid looked at her finished homework sighing in relief, "It's about time I finished." She walked over to her bed and fell on it. She turned to the side where her book rested and smiled remembering the promise. "Don't worry I'll find ya?" she said turning off the light in her room and closing her eyes. Kid saw a pair of ocean blue eyes starring at her, 'well at least I'll try…' she thought drifting off to sleep.

^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^

Kid stood in a bright room. She looked form side to side trying to find an exit. "Where am I?" she asked.

"Kid…" a voice said soothingly.

"W-who are you?" she asked a little bewildered. She turned around and saw figure standing in the distance. The light made his figure seem like a shadow making it hard for her to take a good look at him.

"…You'll find me soon…Don't lose hope…" 

The figure started to fade away, "Hey what's that supposed to mean! Hey don't leave!"

She ran to the where the shadow once stood, "Where did you go?"

^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^

"Really? So that's how you do it," Serge said writing the last answer down.

"Yeah. That's basically it. Next time listen in class so I don't have to spend an hour explaining it to you on the phone," Glenn said yawning at the other end of the phone.

"I'll try!" Serge said sticking all of his books into his bag. "So did you do anything interesting today?" Serge asked out of curiosity.

"No not really. Hey why do you want to know any way?"

"I was just wondering if you met your secret love," Serge said chuckling into the phone.

"Well I wouldn't be laughing. At least I'm closer to getting a girl then you are."

"Hey take that back!"

"Why should I Serge? I haven't seen you with any girls lately besides the new girl," Glenn said snickering into the phone.

"Wouldn't you like to know," Serge said hearing an interested Glenn.

"What do you mean?"

"You find out sooner or later."

"Hey that's not fair!" 

"I know," Serge said smiling evilly.

"Well I got to go to sleep. See you tomorrow!" Glenn said about to hang up the phone.

"Bye," Serge said hanging up the phone.

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^

The sun penetrated through the windows and fell upon the dreaming Kid. She rolled to her side to avoid the light that had fallen on her face, but fell off her bed instead, "Owwww…" she uttered getting up from the floor. She scratched her side and walked to the bathroom to wash up and get changed. She finally remembered her weird dream and stopped for a moment, "That dream was so weird." She remembered all of her movements and all of her words especially his words. "His voice sounded so familiar, maybe he was…" A bright smile came across Kid's face, 'He said I'm close! I'm so happy that I'm so close I just hope that this dream was true.'

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^

Serge walked through the halls seeing if Glenn had arrived yet, hoping that maybe he would tell him more about the mystery girl. He finally saw his friend standing in the hallway struggling to close his locker. Serge walked toward him, "Need help?" Serge offered.

"That would be nice," Glenn said gritting his teeth.

Serge and Glenn both shut the locker and picked up their books for class.

"So what's this about you and a girl Serge?"

"O it's nothing special," Serge commented plainly.

"Come on Serge. Please tell your buddy?"

"Nope," Serge said not paying any attention to how frustrated Glenn looked.

"Serge you ungrateful little…ufff," Glenn said when he realized that he was pushed to the ground.

Glenn shook his head, "Hey watch where your…" he stopped when he realized who had bumped into him.

"I'm so sorry," a girl with golden pigtails said. She offered her hand to Glenn and helped him up. A tint of blush formed on Glenn's face as the girl continued her apology. "I didn't hurt you did I," she said as he continued to look at her. She wore a denim skirt with a light blue shirt and her pigtails were about shoulder length.

"Ummmm…ummmm…"

"Is he okay?" she asked motioning to Serge.

"O he's fine," he said putting the pieces together, and smiling evilly, "he's just really shy when he talks to girls that's all."

Glenn continued to stare, but finally was able to say other words then 'ummm'. "I…I…"

"You what?" she asked looking into his eyes.

The bell rang forcing all the kid's to go to class, "Oh darn Glenn. Look at that the bell rang I think we better leave."

"I…I…" he kept uttering.

"In other words he said good bye," Serge said dragging Glenn to class.

"Bye Glenn! See you later!" she waved running to her class.

Glenn finally came out of his trance, "hey where did she go?"

"She left when the bell rang," Serge said sitting in his regular seat.

"How did I act?"

"Basically I had to translate what you were saying."

"That bad!"

"Yep."

"Darn," Glenn said resting his head on the desk, "Why does that always happen when I try to talk to her?"

"Well first of all who is she?"

"Her names Orlah and she's the hardest girl to take to!"

**Chapter 4 Summary: **It looks like Glenn has an idea to get the girls to like Serge and himself. What's this plan? Will the girl's agree? And whatever happened to Korcha? Find out next chapter!

**MimiKitty: **Finally chapter 3 is out! Sorry again for the long wait, but at least it's out! Hope you like! Remember R&R!!


	4. Party Plans

MimiKitty: Hello

**MimiKitty: **Hello! Sorry for the long wait but school is being a total bitch, so I haven't been able to update as much. Before I go on with the story I would like to clear up the confusion about Glenn's name. Sorry for spelling it wrong in the first 2 chapters but for the rest of the story it shall be Glenn. Enough of my ranting its time for chapter 4! ^o^

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Chrono Cross for a number of reasons, so don't come suing me cause I don't own it. Besides, I don't own much except for my crappy computer, and I doubt you want it.

Chapter 4: Party Plans 

** **

"I can't believe I acted so stupid," Glenn said continuing to bang his head against his desk.

"Come on…if you keep doing that you'll kill off the remaining brain cells that you own," Serge said trying to cheer Glenn up.

"I have to talk to her…I just have to," Glenn said finally stopping and just resting his head.

"Stop worrying about it. You'll talk to her soon, and maybe you'll be able to say more then 'ummmmm' and 'I'."

"Talk to her soon…hmmmmm…" Glenn thought calmly. His eyes lit up and his head popped up startling Serge, "I'VE GOT IT!"

"Ahhh…don't do that you idiot!" Serge said angrily at the still beaming Glenn.

"I know how I'll talk to her. It will be perfect!"

"Do you plan on telling me what this marvelous plan is about?" Serge said taking a seat near Glenn.

"Well you see. All I have to do is…" before he could even finish the second bell rang and the math teacher started the class.

"Alright class settle down," she said clasping her hands together, "Now today I'll be checking your homework. When I call your name please come up to my desk and show me your notebook," her eyes looked at the list of names and randomly fell upon, "Kid, please come up and show me your work."

Kid stood up from her seat and walked toward the teacher, her hair swaying from side to side, mesmerizing the boys.

"Wow," Serge said dreamily, "She's so beautiful…" He admired all of her perfect movements towards the desk and began dreaming about her in his arms.

"Serge…Serge!"

Serge finally snapped out of his daydream when he realized someone standing over him.

"Huh?" Serge replied getting a few laughs from the class.

"Do you plan on showing me your homework," the teacher said glaring down at the very nervous Serge.

"Yes Sir, I mean ma'am!" Serge said handing her his notebook.

The teacher stared at the book for a minute and stared at Serge with frightened eyes.

"What?" Serge asked waiting for his notebook to be returned to him.

"I don't believe this…you got all of these…right."

Serge fell out of his desk, "Is it really that hard to believe?" Serge asked questioningly.

"For your case it is," Glenn said chuckling at the remark.

"Shut up Glenn!" Serge yelled glaring at Glenn.

"Ummm…here…" She handed Serge his notebook, "I think I better go and get an aspirin," she said heading to the door of the classroom, "I'll be right back."

"Man this is the fifth teacher you have sent to the office this month," Glenn said turning his head to Serge.

"No, six," Serge said giving a totally innocent smile.

"I think you'll set a record before leaving this school."

"Hopefully, but that's not what's important…you have to tell me what your magnificent plan is!" Serge said waiting for an answer.

"Well, you know how my birthday is coming up?" 

"Yeah, your point?" Serge asked.

"Well I can invite some people including Orlah and play a few 'party games', then Orlah shall be mine!" Glenn said raising his fist into the air, "and your going to help me."

"Glenn you are hopeless, but your plan might actually work," Serge said thinking of the idea.

"Of course it will work. It has to…right?"

"With my help it will, but…"

"But what?"

"If I'm going to help you out there has to be something in it for me," Serge smirked awaiting his friend's reaction.

"There always has to be something in it for you. Well…let me see…" Glenn searched around the room and looked in the direction of Kid, "I know," he said with and evil smirk.

Serge followed his gaze and looked. His cheeks turned rosy and he quickly turned away.

"I know, I'll just invite your girlfriend over there," he said pointing to Kid.

Serge grabbed his notebook and slapped Glenn with it.

"Hey what was that for?" Glenn asked rubbing his head in pain.

"She's not my girlfriend! But…if you invite her to the party I'll definitely help out!" Serge said with a bright smile.

"I knew you were going to say yes but you didn't have to hit me."

"Yes I did."

"For now it doesn't matter, but all that does matter is that by the end of this week you and I shall have girls."

"Don't be jumping to conclusions," Serge said contemplating about the party.

"Ye of so little faith," Glenn responded shaking his head in disappointment.

"Well if you want to have this party I'll have to teach you how to talk to Orlah."

"What? You think you could teach me?" Glenn said a bit skeptically.

"As a matter of fact I can," he replied with a smirk forming on his lips.

"Oh really and when did you start talking to girls?"

"It's a long story!" Serge exclaimed.

"Come on tell me!"

"Well…" Serge began but the bell rang interrupting the two.

"Damn that stupid bell. I swear that bell is set up to ring when we begin really important conversations."

"Well I thank the bell," Serge said rushing away from his friend.

"I don't think so Serge. You come back here and tell me what's going on!" he yelled rushing after Serge, into the hallway.

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^

Kid rushed through the hall to her locker occasionally looking over her shoulder, 'Come on…hurry I don't want to meet that pervert again!' she thought quickening her pace at the same time. She reached her locker and quickly grabbed the book she needed. She shut the locker and rushed over to the next class. A smile crossed her face when she spotted the door. Her hand reached toward the knob, but was stopped by a strong hand. Her face etched with fear as she slowly looked up to find a pair of forest green eyes staring at her.

"Aren't you happy to see me cupcake?" Korcha said lowering his head to hers to give her a kiss.

Kid escaped his grasp and stepped away from the door. She rubbed her wrist, "Why would I be happy to see a creep like you?"

"Awww, don't be playing hard to get. You know you want me," he said in a husky voice stepping closer and closer to Kid.

She looked side to side and saw the empty hallway, 'Oh boy, look at the mess you got yourself into.'

Korcha forcefully grabbed her and pulled her close to him. "Let go of me!" Kid screamed but his hand covered her mouth.

"Be quiet you little brat!" he said harshly.

She quickly bit his hand and felt it release from her face. She glared at him, watching him hold his hand in pain.

"If you ever try and touch me again I swear I'll kick your arse!" she snapped looking back at him with a death glare.

"I don't think so. You weren't able to do that yesterday and I doubt you'd be able to do that today," he replied dropping his hand to the side.

"That's because someone came before I could do anything," she said holding out her fists, "You asked for it."

"So you really think that you could possibly beat me," chuckling at the thought, "Your just a waist of my time," he said snapping his fingers in the process.

Two hands grabbed her arms once again holding her firmly in place.

"Hey this isn't fair!" Kid spat trying to struggle loose from the grip.

Korcha stepped forward, looking as his friends held her back, "See I told you trying to resist was futile."

"You didn't even give me a chance. I know, you're just to scared to fight with me," she said earning a glare from Korcha.

He slapped her face, but was surprised not to hear her scream in pain, "Tough little bitch aren't ya. Don't you agree boys," he said turning his attention to his friends.

"Yeah, very feisty."

"Just the way I like'em," Korcha replied stepping closer to Kid. He ran his finger down her face making Kid's breathing haggard. 

"Why don't you stop right now! You won't have a chance at me not ever!" she screamed trying to break free. The hands that held her grew tight and Korcha got close until he was face to face with her.

Korcha bent down until he was breathing on Kid's ear "What ever I want I get. And what I want is you…" he whispered huskily. Kid just stood there with wide eyes. She could always take care of her self, but this time she was outnumbered and there was no way out.

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^

"Alright class we shall start today with the explanation of _A Separate Peace_," the teacher exclaimed earning many displeased groans, "Now take out your books."

Serge looked at the pile of books he carried and noticed his book was missing, 'Ahhh man I left that stupid book in my locker.' He raised his hand waiting patiently for the teacher to see.

The teacher sighed when she spotted Serge's hand, "Let me guess you left your book in your locker?"

"How'd you know?" 

"Let's just say I had a hunch," she replied remembering the times where she had to let him get the book, "I swear one of these days I'm going to glue it to your hand so you won't forget it. Now hurry and get your book."

"Don't worry I'll be back," he said getting up from his seat.

"That's what I'm afraid of," she sighed lifting her book to teach the lesson.

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^

Serge walked out into the hall and turned to the direction of his locker, "That stupid book is such a pain."

He turned the corner and found Kid being hounded by, "Korcha," he whispered in anger. Serge never felt this way before. His blood boiled in rage and concern for Kid. He balled up his fists and finally spoke up, "Hey!"

Korcha turned away from Kid and looked at the person who had disrupted him, "Huh?" he said a bit startled. "What do you want? Shouldn't you be in class or something?" he questioned a bit relieved it wasn't a teacher.

"Shouldn't you be getting a life?" walking toward the group.

"Hey you shouldn't talk to Korcha that way. He'll turn you inside out if you don't watch your back," one of the boys turned to Serge, but loosening the grip on Kid a bit.

"I doubt it. He wouldn't even have the guts to fight me. He'd probably send one of you to do it instead," Serge mocked sending Korcha over the edge.

"You better get out of here before you regret ever hearing my name," Korcha said cracking his knuckles.

"Hey!!" All four boys turned to a very pissed off Kid, "You guys made a very big mistake."

"And what would that be?" Korcha asked skeptically.

"This," she calmly stated twisting out of her hold. She quickly jabbed her fist into one of their stomachs causing them to double over. She quickly backed away from the other.

Serge continued to stare, 'A minute ago she was in trouble and now she turns into Xena. Unbelievable…'

Kid was getting ready to clobber the other, standing with her fists toward her next target.

Korcha came up from behind Kid to try and stop her, but was quickly turned around by Serge who knocked him out with one punch.

Serge stood next to Kid, making the last one timid, "So are you going to ran or do you want to taste my fist instead," she warned waving her fist in the air.

The boy didn't waist any time in fleeing. He ran down the hallway leaving his comrades behind lying unconscious on the ground.

Kid sighed as she brought down her fists to her side. Serge looked at the bodies on the ground and relaxed when he didn't see them stir.

"Are you okay?" Serge asked turning to Kid and letting his eyes soften in concern.

"Yeah," she answered getting lost in his dark ocean blue eyes.

"Well it looked like you could have handled it without my help," he replied a little disappointed that he interfered.

"Actually without your help I would have been a goner."

"Really?" Serge exclaimed with joy.

"Yeah, thanks for the help again," she smiled brightly.

Serge turned bright crimson at the sight of her smile, "Ummm…I think it would be a good idea if we went to class."

"I guess…but I'll get a detention if I go back," she said in a gloomy tone.

"Don't you worry. You just leave it to me. All you have to do is follow my lead okay?" he said, his blush disappearing from his cheeks.

"Alright," she said wanting to do anything besides having to go to detention.

"Let's go then!"

**Chapter 5: **Is this the last of Korcha? Will Glenn be able to talk to Orlah? Will Glenn's party bring Kid and Serge closer together, or will it drive them apart? You'll have to read the next chapter to find out!

**MimiKitty: **Sorry for the long and boring chapter, but I promise it will get more interesting. R&R so I know if I should continue or just stop…cause if no one's going to read I'm not going to post any more.


	5. One Single Tear for You...

**MimiKitty: **Hi everyone! Sorry for the long wait, but things are bit hectic for me. ^-^* I'm trying my best to get as much of the story done as possible, so hold your horses. Before I continue I'd like to give a couple of praises ::pulls out a list and clears throat:: I would like to give a shout out to One Silver Tear* and Panngygirl who inspired me for these up coming chapters. They're stories are great so you should go read them ^-^! I'd also like to thank Nicole Robinson for the nicest review. When I read it I almost cried…I feel so loved ^.^. And I'd also like to give a shout out to all of the other reviewers, and you know who you are! I really appreciate you guys reading my story. Enough of my ranting let's get on with the long awaited chapter 5!

**Disclaimer: **To make it short I'll just say that I don't own Chrono Cross, and a lot of you would probably like it that way lol! So don't come suing me, or anything. All I'm using is the characters and later on I'll be using some of the plot. 

Chapter 5: One Single Tear for You 

Serge walked silently down the halls with Kid lagging behind. She watched as Serge continued to walk, her heart silently aching. She closed her eyes trying to hold back the tears she promised never to shed. She bit her lip trying to hold back the sob that wanted to echo through out the hall.

'Why is he driving me crazy?' she slowly opened her eyes and looked up at Serge, her eyes slowly travailing from his soft ocean blue hair all the way down to his…Kid automatically closed her eyes, 'I don't believe I just did that! Kid pull yourself together! You promised that no obstacle would get in your way of finding _him_…but why is this obstacle so impossible to pass.'

Her thoughts were stopped when she realized that she had bumped into Serge's back almost causing her to fall. She quickly regained her composure, "Sorry…guess I wasn't paying any attention."

"No problem. Anyway we're close to the classroom, and I have this idea you see all we have to do is…"

Kid ignored the words that escaped out of his mouth, watching as his soft lips formed each word. Her heart ached in more pain, realizing what she was doing. 'I can't take this anymore!' her thoughts echoed in her mind. 

'You have to keep your objectives clear!' her conscience roared. 

'Ya I know, but how long will I be able to hold control? Will I be as weak as to forget my mission for…Serge?' Kid asked her self.

'That decision is yours and yours alone. Is this boy worth giving up your search?'

'That's something I don't know…when I'm around Serge I feel so complete. I can't even remember the last time I felt that way, but…part of my heart wants to find _him_,' her mind recalled, turning to the simple dream that had lifted her hopes…_your close…don't give up! _Words she'd have to trust, words that could have been just a figment of imagination.

A violent shacking brought her back to reality. A strong pair of hands gripped her arms trying to shake her back to her surreal reality. These hands didn't scare her. They didn't frighten her like Korcha's had. These hands they felt right against her skin, they felt perfect to her. She fought not to gain her horrible reality…the very confusing one that was tearing her heart apart, but her focus came upon the frightened ocean blue eyes of Serge.

"Kid! Kid!" Serge repeated frantically.

"Huh?" Kid finally replied.

Serge sighed and looked at Kid with concern, "Are you alright? You just stood there without answering me."

She felt all of the pain now, the pain of guilt as some words escaped her lips, "No I'm fine. Sorry I didn't answer I was just thinking about things that's all."

"Are you sure? You look pale," he asked still keeping his concerned eyes on Kid.

"Yeah…everything's fine…" she said trying to fake a smile of assurance.

Serge looked at her with innocent eyes. He stood there quiet for a moment and turned his head away from her eyes. "You shouldn't lie like that. It doesn't suit someone like you," he said continuing to walk toward the classroom. 

Kid quickly ran in front of Serge stopping him from walking,  "W-what are you talking about?"

He looked at her with a bit of surprise. He bit his bottom lip regretting for saying that. "You know as well as I know that your hiding problems. Trying to conceal them so the world can't see your pain," he said watching Kid grow a bit paler. He lowered his head and stared at the floor, "Hiding things isn't the best thing to do. The pain just gets worse." 

Kid watched as Serge clenched his fists tight, "Serge…?"

"Sorry I should just stop right now. I shouldn't have said anything. I guess I've been thinking about a lot of things too," he said releasing his clenched fists.

Kid stared at Serge as he lifted his wrist to see his wrist watch, "Serge…"

"Hey don't worry about what I said. Look forget my whole plan thing too…or what you heard of it," he smirked.

"Heh that won't be hard to do cause all I heard you say was 'and this is what we have to do'," she repeated with a light smile.

"Well that's good… I think. Anyway class will be over in one minute, so it doesn't matter."

"Are you crazy we'll get in trouble for this?" she said with defeat.

"Actually all we have to do is run in and get our stuff and run out when the bell rings," he said triumphantly.

"And what makes you so sure we won't get in trouble?" she said a bit skeptically.

"Long story. It's kind of boring, but the moral is you can get away with cutting most of class."

"Now that's a handy fable," Kid said with a bit of relief.

"It's no fable, it's my everyday life."

The bell rang out through the halls interrupting the conversation between the two. Serge and Kid entered the room to get the books that they had dropped off earlier, and exited the room quickly. 

Kid sighed silently as they went out the door without being stopped. She turned her gaze to Serge and silently thanked him. 

'I'd be in a fix if he hadn't come to my rescue again.' 

Although the events had passed something continued to bother her, 'Why was Serge so angry? I never saw him act that way before. There's also the question on how he knew I was in trouble. I don't think he'd mind if I ask…hopefully.'

"Hey Serge?" Kid asked while she walked down the halls with Serge.

"Yeah?" he replied.

"How did you know I was in the hall?" Kid asked remembering what had happened. She cursed at the stupid book that had caused her so much trouble. The stupid book she had forgotten and went to get before the bell rang.

"I didn't know you were in trouble until I got there. You can say that _A Separate Peace _was your savior today," he said as he continued to walk with a smile on his face.

Kid stood there with a confused look on her face, "You sure about that?"

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^

Serge dragged his bag down the halls heading in the direction of the gym.

"Wonderful. My favorite subject," he said sarcastically opening the door to the locker room.

Serge went to his assigned spot and took off his shirt. He went to grab his gym shirt when a familiar hand on his shoulder stopped him. He nervously turned around to be face to face with, "Heh…hi Glenn!" A nervous grin showing up on his face, "What's up?"

"Don't even give me that shit!" he yelled giving Serge a death glare.

"Then what do you want me to give you…heh heh," Serge replied trying to get away from the very infuriated Glenn.

"Well for starters you could tell me where the hell you were?!" he emphasized the last part to gain Serge's attention. 

"Nothing much…just the usual "I saved Kid" no big deal…" he said pulling his shirt over his head.

"Oh well then…hey wait a minute! What do you mean save Kid's life? You better have a good explanation for this one!" Glenn grumbled crossing his arms over his chest.

"Like I just said I saved Kid's life and that's all there is to it!" Serge said as he finished changing. Serge started to walk away from Glenn and out into the gym area.

Glenn ran after Serge grabbing his arm, "I don't think your getting away from me that easily. Your telling me what happened right now, and I'm not taking no for an answer."

"Alright, alright. I'll tell you when class starts okay. I doubt you'd like to be interrupted by anything like all of the other times," Serge said as Glenn released his arm.

"Well you better! If you don't I'll be forced to kill you," Glenn said as they found there floor spots. 

"Ya whatever buddy…" Serge mumbled as he sat down awaiting the miserable gym class that was ahead of him.

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^

"ALRIGHT MEN! LET'S GET THIS CLASS STARTED!" the sergeant…I mean gym teacher screamed to the class.

Glenn looked back at Serge who had just stood up, "I can't believe we were given a gym teacher like this. I mean come on…I've never done so much in a gym class before!"

"Ya and to top it all off the gym teacher's a woman…" Serge sighed in disbelief, "Not that a woman can't teach a gym class…it's just she's really creepy!"

"You got that right," Glenn laughed as they began to stretch.

"EVERYONE SIT RIGHT NOW!" the gym teacher screamed silencing the class at once. 

"Let me guess, now we'll be doing about 200 push-ups then 200 sit-ups," Glenn mumbled in defeat.

"NOW UNFORTUNATELY ONE OF THE GYM TEACHER'S WHO TAKES CARE OF THE OTHER MONKEYS IN THIS SCHOOL HAS FALLEN ILL! TODAY WE WILL BE COMPETING IN A COMPETITIVE GAME OF KICK BALL! AM I CLEAR GAKI'S," she warned giving them all a death glare. "AND ONE OTHER THING!"

"YES MA'AM!" the class said in perfect unison.

"YOU BETTER WIN OR ELSE!" she screamed turning away from the class.

She walked over to the entrance of the gym and opened the door shouting for the other gym class to enter.

"Hopefully this will be a piece of cake…" Serge mumbled to Glenn.

"Yeah…or we're toast!" Glenn gulped.

"Yeah that wouldn't be any good," Serge replied as he set his gaze upon the class they had to beat. His gaze finally met the class causing him to leave his mouth open in astonishment.

"Serge what's wrong?" Glenn asked in worry.

"It's…It's…" Serge stammered as he lifted his finger to the sight.

"Huh?" Glenn replied turning his head. His mouth fell open as he stared at they're opponents. 

"MEN YOUR OPPONETS FOR YOUR GAME WILL BE AGAINST THE 4th PERIOD GIRLS GYM CLASS!" she announced as the girls entered the boys gym class.

"I don't believe this…" Serge contemplated.

"Life isn't as bad as we claim it to be…" Glenn said staring at Orlah as she walked to a group of gossiping girls. His cheeks turned a light pink color when he heard her soft giggle. 

"Oh no…here we go again," Serge said rolling his eyes as he watched Glenn turn into an utter buffoon. "Earth to Glenn! Come in Glenn!" he yelled while waving his hand in front of Glenn's dazed face.

Glenn mentally became annoyed at his friend for ruining his precious moment, so he spontaneously lifted his finger and pointed to someone. Serge followed the direction of the finger and became dazed himself as he spotted the girl of his affection.

"Kid…" he quietly whispered, continuing to stare at her.

"Now don't bother me for the rest of the class…" Glenn grumbled as he continued staring at the girl who stole his heart.

Serge simply nodded as the two continued to stare at the girls.

**Chapter 6: **What's with Serge getting all mad after Kid lied? Will the boys win the little game of kickball or will they be stuck doing push-ups for the rest of their lives? Will Serge and Glenn ever stop staring at the girls? What ever happened to Glenn's "evil plan"? Will I ever shut up? Find out in the next chapter!

**MimiKitty: ** Yes another chapter down, and I might actually be able to get the next chapter done on time! Well any way I hope your enjoying the story, if you aren't WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU WAITING FOR! Review and tell me if there should be any changes, or if you have any ideas. As a writer I want to make everyone happy and the only way to achieve that is if I get some type of response. If you guys don't review I will automatically assume my story is decent and continue on with my life. If you want to review for the hell of it go ahead, or if you want to flame that's okay too cause I'm going to finish posting this story to the last chapter. Well enough of my ranting, as the reader you know what you have to do from here!


	6. Crash Course

**MimiKitty: **Hello again! I'm happy I found some time to write this chapter. If I took to long sorry, but I was trying to figure out exactly what I wanted to do in this chapter. Before I start this chapter I'd like to give shout outs to all of the nice reviewers ::gives thumbs up:: without you all I wouldn't be here! Next if you weren't able to review before there was a perfectly good reason and that reason was because I'm a baka lol. By accident when I was fixing my member profile so my e-mail address would be accessible I clicked on the box underneath it instead which said that I didn't except any anonymous reviews. All in all I found out that I'm a baka and that my story didn't suck it was just because I was a retard. -_-" Sorry for the inconvenience, but at least it's fixed lol ^-^! On with the story…

**Disclaimer: **Hmmmm….how can I put this? ::snaps fingers:: I know! How about I don't own Chrono Cross? ::thinks:: Yeah I think that was good enough this time…yep now I don't think I'll be getting any law suits ^-^ even though I can't figure out what anyone would actually gain for suing me. Don't waist your time -_- ::shakes head in disgrace to all those who want to sue me::

Chapter 6: Crash Course 

The ball went soaring towards Serge who stood on second base. Serge went back a bit catching the ball with ease.

"YOUR OUT!" the gym teacher screamed as the girl headed toward the end of the line. "WERE WINNING BY ONE, WITH TWO OUTS! ALL WE HAVE TO DO IS GET THROUGH THIS INNING AND WE HAVE THIS GAME IN THE BAG!" the teacher cheered on as Orlah came up to kick.

Orlah smirked as she eyed the ball rolling toward her. She simply ran up to it sending it soaring toward the back. She darted passed first and stopped triumphantly to second when someone in the outfield had finally retrieved the ball. 

Orlah stood on the base watching as the next girl came up to kick. She grew timid, 'All we really have to do now is worry that that new girl is a good kicker.' Orlah shouted back to home plate, "Come on! You can do it!"

Serge grew somewhat nervous, "Hey don't go cheering her on if you do my class will be stuck doing sit-ups and push-ups for the rest of the year"

"Shesh! Those damn push-ups and sit-ups won't kill you," Orlah replied, as Serge got ready for the kick.

"Believe me if you had to do them you would be just as nervous as I am." 

Kid stood on home plate blocking all of the nonsense that went behind the game, 'Who ever came up with this game must have been pretty bored if you ask me. Come on! Who in their right mind would actually find this game interesting?' 

The ball rolled down toward the base nearing closer toward Kid. She sighed in frustration as she figured there would be more problems if she didn't kick the ball. She went forward until her foot made contact with the ball sending it towards second base.

Kid ran at full speed passed second base. Now all she had to do was make sure she hadn't screwed anything up when she finally stopped. She ran faster as the second base came into full view.

She closed her eyes in victory, 'Yes now I won't have to hear anyone say that I suck at this game.' She slowly opened her eyes, but was shocked to see who stood in her way of the base.

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^

Serge stepped to the side of the base watching as Orlah ran to claim victory on third base.

"Damn! Come on stupid ball if I get one of them out I won't be stuck doing extra work in this class!"

The ball slowly descended in the air, came closer and closer toward his hands. His eyes lit up as he felt the ball touching the tips of his fingers, but he was stopped painfully fast as someone sent him to falling on his back. 

Serge felt a small form huddled on top of him. He opened his eyes slowly as a blurred picture of Kid came in his view.

"Huh? What happened?" he mumbled as Kid looked at him with her cerulean eyes. 

Kid laid on top of him with out moving an inch. Her mind wanted her to get off, but her heart wouldn't comply. 

'What are you doing? Get off of him!' her mind screamed as Kid just continued to get lost in his ocean blue eyes. 

'One more minute…I just want to stay for a bit longer…' she thought peacefully as she became comfortable upon Serge's lean body. 

Serge looked up at the person who kept him from moving in a complete daze. Feeling complete as they lay on the floor together. 

'What do I do now?' his mind contemplated. 

Kid finally came out of her world and unwillingly began to move away from Serge. Her eyes remained on his fallen form.

"Are you okay?" she asked still sitting beside him.

Serge finally sat up and began rubbing the back of his head, "Other then my head I think I'll live."

Kid smiled in relief, "I'm glad to hear that. Sorry for doing that. I guess I wasn't paying any attention."

"Don't worry about it. I should have stayed out of your way," Serge said as he stood up and offered his hand to Kid.

Kid gladly accepted the gesture and stood up as few 'awwwwww's' were heard from the girl's team. Serge and Kid blushed a deep red forgetting how nosy the girls were.

"You know this will most likely be all over the school after lunch," Serge sighed in frustration.

"Yeah. I kinda had a feeling something like that would happen," Kid said.

The gym teacher didn't look all to pleased at the current events.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE?" 

"Ummm…well you see she…"

"I'M NOT CONCERNED WITH YOUR LOVE LIFE I'M CONCERNED ABOUT YOU MESSING UP THE WHOLE GAME!" she yelled in fury.

"How'd we mess up the whole game?" Serge asked tilting his head in confusion.

"I HAD TO STOP THE GAME BECAUSE OF THE BOTH OF YOU! AND NOW THAT YOU TWO FINALLY DECIDE TO CONTINUE THE GAME, CLASS IS ALMOST OVER!" she stated in a pathetic manner.

"I don't think that matters. Didn't Serge's team win?" Kid asked as the teacher gave her dirty look.

"NO! YOUR ROTTEN FRIEND OVER THERE SCORED WHEN YOU CRASHED INTO SERGE!"

"Sorry?" Serge and Kid stated nervously.

"DON'T YOU WORRY THE BOTH OF YOU WILL PAY FOR THIS AFTER SCHOOL!" she replied in a satisfied tone.

"WHAT!?" Serge and Kid yelled just as loud.

"YOU HEARD ME! CAUSE YOU GUYS DECIDED TO RUIN THE GAME, AND BECAUSE YOU STARTED AN UNNEEDED DISRUPTION YOU'LL BE HERE DOING EXCERCISES UNTIL I FEEL YOU'VE PAYED FOR YOUR CRIME!"

"But this is ridiculous! We didn't do anything wrong to deserve to stay!" Serge said trying to find some way shape or form to try and stop this detention from happening.

"NO! I SAID YOUR STAYING AND THAT'S FINAL!" she said stamping her foot. 

Both sighed in disbelief as the gym teacher walked away. Kid turned toward Serge then looked toward the floor in shame.

"Sorry for making you have to stay after," she muttered slowly. 

Serge walked over to her and lifted her face to meet his gaze, "Look it wasn't your fault, and plus that teacher is short a few screws," Serge answered smiling brightly.

Kid giggled causing Serge's heart to do somersaults in his chest. 

The gym teacher walked to the middle of the room and began yelling out her many orders, "CLASS IS OVER EVERYONE GET CHANGED!"

Serge looked back to Kid giving her a quick smile. 

"Guess I'll be seeing ya soon then."

"You could say that," Kid replied as she walked toward the gossiping girls, "C'ya."

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^

"Damn Serge! How'd you do that?" Glenn stated in amazement as he waited for his friend to finish changing.

"Ummmm…Glenn all you have to do is pull this shirt over your head," Serge replied mockingly as he got his gym bag.

Glenn smacked him up side the head, "I didn't mean that you retard! I meant how'd you start that conversation with Orlah and when did you get all 'buddy buddy' with Kid? I don't get it!"

"I didn't really have a converstation with Orlah. All we were talking about was what would happen if the girls won the game. As for Kid I have no clue…it just happened…it's like I'm at the right place at the right time," Serge said scratching his head in confusion.

"I wish I had your luck."

"Believe me you don't. Yesterday and today have been impossible days. First I had to beat up Korcha, so now he's probably plotting some way to seek revenge, and now Kid and I have to serve detention for something we didn't even do," Serge sulked as they crossed the hall to their lockers.

"Come on! With your luck this detention will be lots of fun," he said slyly.

Serge shook his head in defeat, "Detention fun? Give me a break!"

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^

Serge's eyes wondered from his Physics notebook to the round clock that hung from the wall. He clasped his hands together praying that it wouldn't ring.

'Please almighty clock, don't send me to the depths of the damn gym! I seriously don't want to go to detention, and if that teacher is going to be supervising it, I'm going to die of over exhaustion!' Serge pleaded as the second hand continued to turn. "Damn you forsaken clock!" Serge yelled out loud getting a few stares from his other classmates.

"Serge! The clock won't help you pass in the end of the year, so stop looking at it and pay attention before I give you a…" the bell rang interrupting her speech.

Serge sighed in defeat as all of the students fled out of the room. Serge walked past the teacher sulking the rest of the way. Glenn tried catching up to him, but was stopped by the teacher.

"Glenn what's wrong with Serge?" she asked a bit shocked by Serge's expression.

"Oh, he has detention," Glenn answered quickly.

"But that's nothing new."

"You wouldn't have the same attitude if you had detention with Ms. Demetri," Glenn said as he rushed out of the door.

"Ms. Demetri?" the physics teacher contemplated, "Isn't that the gym teacher?"

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^

Serge slowly walked toward the gym, "Can this day get any worse?"

"Serge is that you?" a feminine voice asked from the distance.

She ran toward him, light surrounding her form from every angel. The bright angel finally came to a stop in front of him, looking up at him with clear cerulean eyes.

"Kid?" Serge uttered as Kid gave him a bright smile.

"For a minute there I thought you had ditched leaving me alone with that monster," she answered in relief, "Ms. Demetri wants us to go to the center of the gym. I kinda got scared so I told her I'd wait for you before we started."

"Well we might as well get this over with. There's no use prolonging this any longer I guess."

"THE BOTH OF YOU GET IN HERE RIGHT NOW!!" they heard from inside.

"Coming!" they both screamed running toward the center of the gym.

"NOW THIS IS YOUR PUNISHMENT!" she said as she pointed to one of the hanging bars, "I EXPECT THE BOTH OF YOU TO DO TWO HUNDRED SIT-UPS, ONE HUNDRED AND FIFTY PUSH-UPS, AND FIFTY PULL-UPS FROM THAT BAR! AM I UNDERSTOOD?!" she asked looking at the sulking teens.

"Yes Ma'am," they confirmed.

"AS FOR MYSELF I'LL BE IN MY OFFICE DOING WORK! BOTH OF YOU HAVE TO COMPLETE THIS PUNISHMENT BEFORE YOU LEAVE! GET STARTED! AND REMEMBER I'LL BE KEEPING A WATCH ON THE BOTH OF YOU" she yelled as she left the two standing near the bar.

"Is she crazy?! There is no way in hell we'll be finishing anytime soon." Kid said in a frustrated tone.

"Well all I can say is that we better start now or we won't be leaving at all," Serge said as he took off his shirt.

Kid stared at his well-built body. 'Stop staring like an idiot!' her mind screamed at her. Kid's eyes slowly turned away from Serge. 

"Hope you don't mind. I really don't want to get this shirt sweaty cause I borrowed it from Glenn. He'd be really pissed if I ruined it, but besides that point I think we should get to work don't you think?" he asked not eyeing the deep crimson marks that grazed over Kid's cheeks.

"Umyeahthat'sagreatidea!" she uttered fully as she sat on the ground ready to start the sit-ups. 

"Yeah I was thinking we should do the sit-ups first. Those seem easy enough, it's just that damn bar that I'm worried about," Serge said resting his back on the floor beside Kid. "Ya ready to go?" he asked moving his head to the side, so he could eye Kid.

"Y-y-yeah…" she answered in a squeak. 

They began at the same pace in the beginning, "…15…16…17…", but slowly Kid began to slow her pace as she titled her head to the side and began to get mesmerized by Serge's movement, "…48…48…49…49…50…50…" 

Kid continued the next hundred, continuously eyeing Serge as he went up and down, his hair swaying to each side when he went up. 

'For the last time Kid! You better stop staring at that guy or else,' her mind screamed at her. 

'And what are you going to do if I don't!?' Kid screamed back to her agitating mind. 

'I warned you!' she said clearing out of Kid's mind. 

Kid breathed in heavily as she entered the one-fifty mark, 'Yeah you sure showed me…' she mocked to her hiding conscience. At that moment Kid felt a sharp pain shoot through her head, 'Damn that stupid sub conscience of mine!' she screamed as she felt the beginning of a long and painful migraine. 

'I told you not to mess with me!' she proclaimed in victory.

'Yeah I guess I did deserve that huh?' Kid replied as a simple smile formed on her lips, 'I promised that I wouldn't start with Serge again and I broke that promise.'

All of the waves of pain suddenly stopped as a strong hand shock her to stop, "Hey Kid did you here me? You can stop now."

Kid laid flat on the ground noticing a few beads of sweat forming on her forehead, "Were done with them already?" she asked as she swiped the sweat with the back of her hand.

"You're more then done, you wouldn't stop even after you finished two-hundred," Serge smirked, while Kid realized why she hadn't stopped. "Well since we finished we should start with the next hardest thing, the push-ups."

"Oh yeah I'm really excited," she said sarcastically as she rolled over on to her stomach and positioned her arms and feet.

"This time try not to do anything extra," Serge told her as he positioned himself in the same way. 

"I promise I won't!" she said taking a little breather before she started the next task that awaited her.

"Ready, set, go! …1…2…3…"

**Chapter 7: **Things start to get heated up between Serge and Kid. Will Kid be able to control her self? Will Serge and Kid ever finish their punishment? Will Kid's evil mind leave her alone so she can hook up with Serge? Will I ever get up to the party? (Notice how I emphasize this statement…this is going to be one hell of a party!) Find out what the hell I'm talking about in the next chapter! ^-^

**MimiKitty: **The button on the bottom is urging you to review…::creepy twilight zone music plays in background:: You want to review! You want to review! ::creepy music stops:: Just kidding, but it would be nice to know how this stories coming out! Everyone says that it's good, so I'll be continuing unless one of the two things happens…one a large amount of people tell me my story sucks or two that school finally enslaves me and forces me to discontinue this story, but I heavily doughty the second one will happen. Well ja ne for now loyal readers! ^_~


	7. Steamy

**MimiKitty: **Hello people! The long awaited chapter 7 is up! I'm so happy I was able to do it…I was afraid I wouldn't get the chance to this weekend, but I did ^_^. Any way I personally think that this chapter shall be another one of my personal favorites…trust me things get…how should I say this…tense between Serge and Kid. If you're wondering what my evil mind has come up with for this chapter keep on reading lol. Thankies for the reviews I love ya all ::sniffles:: if it weren't for you I'd be nothing! Hope you enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **Yes I am one of many who wish they owned Chrono Cross, but unfortunately that one of many doesn't own it…all well I think writing this fic is a whole lot easier, so please no lawsuits. Even if you sued me it wouldn't be worth your while cause I only have ::looks in wallet:: $1.50!

Chapter 7: Steamy 

Serge held the bar tightly as he rose his head over the bar, "…49…"

Kid stared, watching each individual bead of sweat travel down Serge's chest.

'Is it possible that someone can look that bloody good,' she smirked as Serge was pulling upward over the bar.

Serge lifted his head over the bar for the final time. 

"…50…" he proclaimed triumphantly, letting himself drop to the ground. "Heh, finally thought I'd be on that bar forever," he smiled gently.

Kid looked at his innocent face, some of his hair plastered to his face, 'I swear if someone came down from heaven someone would definitely mistake him for an angel.'

"Kid you ready to go?" Serge asked snapping Kid back into reality.

"Huh? Oh…yea I'm ready…at least I think so," she said as she made her way to the bar.

"Have you ever done this kinda thing before?" Serge asked with concern.

"Well no…but it can't be that hard! If you can do it I can do it!" Kid said with confidence as she finally stood under the bar. "Here goes nothing," she mumbled while she attempted to jump upward to grab on to the bar. She griped the bar firmly, "See nothing to it but to do it," she said smiling back down toward Serge. 

Serge came running forward when he noticed her hands were beginning to loosen from the bar, "Kid!"

Kid looked on with wide eyes. "Serge!" she screamed, closing her eyes. 'This is gonna hurt tomorrow,' she thought awaiting for the impact. 'Huh? Aren't I supposed to be in a lot of pain right now?' she thought when she didn't feel the cold gym floor beneath her.

Instead she shivered from the breath that tickled her neck and the arms that wrapped around her protectively. Her eyes opened slowly to find herself being cradled in Serge's arms.

Serge moved his head away from her neck unwillingly, still mesmerized by her scent of vanilla. He looked at Kid with hunger in his eyes, 'Why am I feeling this way? If only I had the guts to tell her…but the coward I am won't let me.' His hungry eyes soon calmed back into their former state of worry. "Are you okay?" Serge asked as he helped Kid back on her feet.

"Yeah, I'm fine," she said with a bit of disappointment that he had let go of her.

"If you needed help you should have asked me," he murmured softly to Kid stepping closer to her.

"Well I didn't think that I would do that bad," she said rosy marks covering her embarrassed face. 

She turned away from Serge's gaze and looked up at the damned bar, 'Stupid bar!'

'You should have asked for help…" her subconscious said mockingly.

'What would you know?! Hey…didn't I tell you to leave me alone?!'

'Come on Kid you know you'd be lost without me!'

'Lost without you? Give me a break…I'd be whole lot more insane if that's what you mean!'

'Ouch…that hurt Kid…fine I won't help you out then! See if I care!'

'FINE! Oh no! Now I'm starting to sound like that crazy gym teacher…'

Serge looked at the troubled look in Kid's eyes. He walked closer to her until he was a two inches away from her back. 

Kid could feel that presence of Serge behind her, "Look Serge… I'm really sorry that this whole detention thing started and that I'm keeping you longer here cause I have no clue how to do pull-ups. I'm trying my hardest, it's not like…"

Serge turned her around, "Look at me Kid you didn't do anything wrong! And further more were gonna get out of here because you're going to do those pull-ups without a problem!"

Kid turned away, "Serge your speech was motivating and all, but your forgetting that I have no idea how to do a pull-up…"

Serge grabbed Kid's waist from behind coming close to her ear, "I already thought about that, so don't worry we'll be out of here in no time."

Kid felt his warm breath tickling her ear, and his husky voice remained stuck in her mind, "S-S-Serge?" she stuttered.

Serge gently lifted her so that she would be able to reach the bar, "If you hold the bar with the palm of your hand facing you it will be a whole lot easier for you." 

Kid took hold of the bar still secure in Serge's hands. 

"You ready?" Serge asked from under Kid.

"I guess so…" she stated as she felt different sensations run through her as Serge held on to her waist.

"Alright when I say 'go' I'm going to let go. Will you be okay when I let go?" he asked hoping he didn't have to let go.

"Yea, and before you know it we'll be finished and ready to leave this God forsaken gym!" she said with slight chuckle of determination.

"Alright then. 'Go'" Serge said as he brought her down and finally let her go.

Kid pulled upward and lifted her head over the bar, "…1…"

She released again and pulled upward again, "…2…" she heard Serge say from the ground. How much she wished to be on the solid ground, with out having to worry about this stupid assignment. 

"…10…11…12…" she heard again, more hope rising that this would be over.

"I have to do fifty of these?" she said a little out of breath as she completed her 16th pull-up. 

"Yea, but don't worry your doing great," Serge said eyeing her perfect movements. His eyes wondered from her silky soft hair to her…Serge mentally slapped himself for even thinking that, 'So now you've stooped yourself as low as Korcha?'

'Hey you stay out of this!' Serge yelled in his mind.

'Okay Hentai!' 

"I am no Hentai!" Serge screamed out not noticing as Kid looked at him from the bar in confusion.

"I sure hope your not," she said with a quiet giggle.

Serge blushed a deep crimson, "Heh, heh…I didn't mean to say…"

"Serge I don't mean to interrupt…but I would hate it…if I had to do...extra pull-ups because I was…counting them wrong," she uttered in exhaustion after reaching number 29.

"Oh yea…sorry 'bout that," he said as he started counting for her again, "…30…"

'Okay only twenty more…this is so tedious…' she said in her thoughts knowing the last few would be the hardest.

'Don't worry your doing great Kid!'

'Oh my God it's a first!'

'What is,' her subconscious stated in utter confusion.

'Your actually encouraging me.'

'Well I'd encourage you more if you'd actually do as I say I would do this more often!'

Kid went down, "Just five more! You can do it!" Serge yelled up to her.

Kid pulled hard to complete the next one, and even harder for the one after that. She finally let her self hang on the bar in utter exhaustion, "Serge I don't think…I can do anymore," she said as she started to breathe in more air.

"Kid you can't give up now! You only have three more and then we can leave!" Serge tried to encourage her.

"My arms feel numb I can barely hang on the bar!" she complained from the height.

"Come on Kid! If I can do it you can do it right?" he repeated what she had said earlier.

"I'll try…but I'm not promising much…" she said as she put her focus on the bar.

She lifted herself up slowly as beads of sweat started to trickle down her face, "…48…"

She lowered her self and brought her self up again, mumbling different curses as she successfully completed it, 'Now…just…one…more to go…"

Kid took in a deep breath and brought her self upward one last time, looking over the bar triumphantly.

"Oh no…" Serge said as he quickly rushed underneath her.

Kid let go of the bar in pure exhaustion, not even caring if she hit the ground…it wouldn't really matter, she was numb from all of the exercise anyway.

She softly landed in Serge's arms, her half closed cerulean eyes danced in triumph, "Yep…I knew I could do it!"

Serge chuckled softly as he helped her back up on to her feet, but Kid refused to let go.

"Sorry I kinda feel a bit dizzy…" she said holding on to him for support.

"No problem," he said with one of handsome smiles. He turned his gaze away from Kid and looked within the lighted office, "MRS.DEMETRI!"

"Could that be any louder?" Kid said as his voice echoed in her mind.

"Heh heh sorry," he said as he noticed the cranky gym teacher approach the two.

"WHAT IS IT BRAT?!" she screamed.

"WE'RE DONE!" Serge screamed back.

"ALRIGHT THEN YOU ARE DISMISSED AND IF I EVER CATCH THE BOTH OF YOU DISRUPTING MY CLASS AGAIN I'LL MAKE YOU DO DOUBLE THE EXCERSICES THAT YOU DID TODAY! AM I UNDERSTOOD?!" she yelled in with a snarl.

"YES MA'AM" Serge and Kid said in unison as they rushed out of the gym, Serge still giving Kid support.

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^

Serge and Kid walked slowly from the school, both exhausted from the day. The sun began to set slowly making the sky swirl in different shades of red and purple. Kid looked up at the magnificent colors, her eyes danced in excitement. This was probably the first time she had ever really stopped to look at the sunset, homework or 'searching' would always busy her enabling her from watching its majestic ways.

"Kid?" Serge asked from her right.

"Yeah?" she replied still being mesmerized by the sky.

"Ummmm…wasn't that your house that we just past," he said pointing to it as they continued to walk.

"Huh?" Kid stopped, looking back to where her house stood, "Whoops sorry 'bout that!" 

Serge and Kid walked back to the house that they had passed earlier, "Well guess I should go in and…"

"Kid? You wouldn't mind if I hung out at your house for a bit would you? I really want to sit down and get a drink," Serge interrupted.

Kid froze from opening the door. "Well…" she turned around and looked at his tired eyes that pleaded to be accepted, 'Serge why must you do that with your eyes…I really want to go to sleep. I'm so tired I think if something pocked me I'd probably fall over…but those damn eyes,' she contemplated, "…Sure…"

"Great!" Serge said happily as Kid opened the door. 

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^

Serge wiped his lips after finishing his fifth glass of water.

"You sure you don't want to have all of the water in my fish tank," she said as Serge blushed in embarrassment.

"Nope that was plenty," he said giving her a satisfied smile. He looked around the small house, "Wow, you sure have a nice place."

"Thanks," she replied.

Serge looked around the room again, with more curiosity as he noticed something was missing. He looked at the bare walls and looked back at Kid, "Hey…why don't you have any pictures up?"

Kid lifted an eyebrow, "Well I just…I mean my family and I haven't unpacked everything yet…so none of the pictures up yet." Kid looked to where Serge's gaze once was, 'Wish I could hang a picture of a good memory, but if I don't have any memories I sure have no pictures.' 

Serge looked at Kid as she sighed in depression and fatigue. Silence filled the room, both felt uncomfortable after their little attempted conversation, "Maybe I should go…you look really tired. It would be best if you got some rest, we did have a long day."

"That word sure does sound good right about now," she stated while Serge stood up to walk toward the door. Kid stood up and walked over to the door, a bit dizzy from all of the exercise. 

"Kid don't worry about it I can get the door. You should really go and take a rest," he said while Kid staggered to the door.

"No I'm fine just a bit dizzy that's all, and it would be rude if I didn't see you to the door…" she continued to talk as her body began to fall forward.

Serge caught her for the…lost count, but she did fall a lot today that's for sure, "I guess my walk home will be delayed for a while."

Kid tried to stand up on her feet, but found it quite difficult, "Hey it's okay…just tripped nothing to be startled about."

"Why do you lie so much Kid? If something's wrong you have to tell someone, you can't go on living with out help," Serge said as he scooped her in his arms. "Now lets see if I can find her room."

"Serge why are you so…" Kid murmured as she felt sleep consuming her tired form.

Serge brought her up the stairs and stared at three doors, "Obviously there has to be her room, the bathroom, and her parents room." Serge walked over to the door that stood in front of him, and opened it, "Nope wouldn't really classify the bathroom as her room." 

Serge closed the door behind him, trying not to drop Kid in the process, "Let's try door number two," he uttered as he shifted Kid more to one side so he could open the door. He stared at the room in confusion, "Shouldn't this be her parents room or her room…I'll figure this out later right now it's important that I go to the last room and put Kid in bed." 

Serge walked out of the room and finally stood in front of the door that hopefully belonged to Kid, "Here goes nothing." He swung the door open, "Bingo." He spotted her bed on the right and pulled the covers away. He was going to place her in the bed when he noticed she was holding on tight to his shirt. He unclasped the hands that clenched on to the shirt and placed the body on the bed, "Now you go and rest." 

^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^

_"Hey nice to see ya again," a gentle voice spoke._

_"Ya, even though you remain to be hidden in shadow. I don't want to talk to you any more…you promised that I would find you soon, and now I'm…" she stopped as a gentle finger were placed upon her lips._

"I didn't lie you'd be surprised on how close you are to finding me," he replied as he took Kid into his arms.

_"Are you sure about that?" she asked, stepping an inch away from his strong arms._

_The figure stepped closer to her and brought his head lower to her, "Of all the things I know for certain, that's the one thing I know for sure." Kid could feel the warm and comfortable breath upon her lips, and the gap that once was, was gone in an instant as she felt the warm lips that she longed to feel._

^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^

"Mom…" Serge said…the only word that he was able to get in.

"WHERE WERE YOU SERGE!! You had me worried sick!" his mother screamed into the receiver.

"Mom…" he tried to cut in.

"As soon as you get home you'll be in big trouble!"

"MOM!!" Serge screamed finally hearing the other end quiet. "Listen, I had detention with this girl and we were stuck doing 200 sit-ups…"

"Why must my son be so…" his mother cut in.

"Mom…" Serge complained sternly.

"Sorry…go ahead."

"Alright well Kid isn't really used to doing all of that exercise at one time so she got really dizzy and kinda collapsed at her house."

"And what were you doing there might I ask?"

"I was thirsty so she said it was okay if I came inside…and it is the truth so don't even say anything!"

"Well why are you still there?" his mother asked.

"Well I would leave but no one is at home, and I don't want to leave her behind…"

"Serge you see if you can wake her and see if she's okay, if she is call me and I'll go pick you up."

"All right mom. I guess I'll see ya later," Serge said as he heard Kid moving restlessly in her bed.

"See you later sweetheart," she said calmly as she hung up the phone.

Serge placed the phone back in the cradle and walked over to Kid's restless form, "It's time to wake up."

**Chapter 8: **O.O Damn I'm evil lol! Anyway who the hell is the person that kissed Kid? Who is this person Kid is searching for? Will Serge ever get to go home? What happens when the party is brought up in their conversation? Harle? What the hell is she doing here? Find out next time.

**MimiKitty: **The only way you'll find out is if you click the button on the bottom of the screen and review the fic…::gets wacked by OneSilverTear*:: okay that was evil how's this I'll only write the next chapter if I get a certain amount of feedback…::Panngygirl comes out of no where with frying pan in hand:: O.o* Okay I'll be a nice author and write the next chapter, but I still want some feedback cause if I don't get any responses how do I know if I'm taking this story in the right direction! Love ya all ^.~!


	8. Moonlight

**MimiKitty: **Hello everyone! Okay now I've been a very busy girl this month, so I have an excuse lol! Well anyway personally I wouldn't rate this chapter the best because this chapter is just something to fill in some more details and it wasn't easy let me tell you. I was really stumped so if the chapter sux don't tell me cause I already know. Thanks for all those who reviewed! I really appreciate you reading my story ^_~!!

**Disclaimer: **Obviously I don't own Chrono Cross, for obvious reasons, so please don't sue. If you do…I'm telling you before hand…that it's a waist of time cause I own nothing but the crappy computer that's in front of me -.-; .

Chapter 8: Moonlight 

Kid lifted her head from the soft pillow and raised her hand to touch her face. She rubbed her eyes of the sleep that once filled them.

'What happened…?' she asked her self as she lowered her hand to her lips. She could still feel the tingle, the tingle of those lips against hers. 

"Well it's good to see you awake again," Serge stated as he took a seat near the edge of Kid's bed.

Kid's eyes flew open upon hearing his voice, "Serge…what…how…?"

"Well you kinda fainted, and since your parents aren't home I decided to stay till you woke up," he said giving her a fake smile.

Kid swung her legs to the side of her bed. Her deep cerulean pools stared at Serge in regret.

"I'm so sorry! I never meant to do that!" she stated quickly.

"Kid…" Serge tried to get in.

"I can't believe I kept you here this long!"

"Kid…" Serge tried, but failed yet again.

"I hope I didn't cause to much trouble!" she said trying to stand up, but falling back on to her bed. She clutched her head still feeling the affects of the dizziness from earlier, 'Why does this stuff always happen to me? Can't even take care of myself…I'm such a wuss!'

"I personally think that you and my mother would get along great!" Serge said chuckling at the thought.

Kid stopped her thinking and looked back at Serge. She cocked her head childishly at his remark.

"Huh?" she asked in utter confusion.

"You both never let me have one word during a conversation!"

Kid took her pillow and knocked Serge over the head, "So now I have a big mouth?" she smirked as she held her pillow triumphantly.

"Nope, not at all," he muttered cautiously at Kid, "I just wanted to say that you weren't a problem and you'll never be a problem, so stop thinking so negatively!"

Kid dropped the pillow on her lap and smiled back at Serge, "Sorry…it's just that I feel terrible that I had to keep you out so late."

"Like I said there wasn't a problem so get over it," he said as he watched Kid attempt to stand again.

Kid stumbled at first, but she finally stood firmly. Many thoughts ran through her mind…thoughts that made her angry, confused, upset, and happy, 'Why? I don't understand why?'

'Hey calm down you'll figure out everything,' her subconscious told her cheerfully.

'Yea! And what makes you so sure about that!' Kid asked with more confusion.

'Things always work themselves out in the end! Don't worry to much about it! Let it come to you like everything has always done,' she said before vanishing within Kid's thoughts.

"Kid, you don't look so good…maybe you should rest some more," Serge said, as he felt uneasy at her sudden silence.

Kid finally noticed how she just stood there, not answering Serge's comments. 

"I'm fine! I just need some fresh air to clear my mind."

She walked forward, heading to the window. Her window…the window she could look out of to see the stars…the countless ones that she had foolishly wished on, the same window who allowed the wind to calm her nerves after a hard day. This window held all of her secrets, and most especially all of her tears. This was her place, the place where she didn't have to act tough…just a place where she could let all of her pain out.

Serge watched her hand come up and turn the latch of the window. He watched as she brought her hands down and lifted the window smoothly. 

She placed her elbow on the windowsill and rested her head comfortably on her hand, trying her best to keep her self from losing it completely. 

"…Kid…?" Serge finally uttered, still mesmerized as the moonlight rested on her perfect form.

"Sorry," Kid answered without thinking.

"About what?"

"About…about not answering you earlier…" she stated plainly.

"I'm just worried about you that's all…you look so upset. What's the matter?"

"To tell you the truth…I don't even know my see. It's all to confusing," she said in a daze.

"Confusing?" he asked getting up from his sitting position and walking closer to Kid's side.

Kid brought two hands up and covered her face with them, " Everything…nothing makes sense…!"

Serge came beside her and leaned on the windowsill. Looking out the window at the clear midnight sky.

"What's everything?" Serge asked.

Kid sighed in defeat, "I'd rather not talk about…and I'd rather not think about it."

Serge turned his head from the active sky and looked toward Kid, "Well I'm not going to force it out of you, but if your not going to tell me…I really recommend you tell someone…I really don't want…anything happening to you…" Serge mumbled.

Kid sighed one last time before looking back at Serge, "I'd love to tell anyone, but it's kinda personal and…" she said hesitantly, "maybe I'll tell you someday."

Serge smiled at her trying his best to lighten the mood, "Well I'm going to call my mom to pick me up…you look well enough I hope…" he said as he stepped away from the windowsill.

She closed the window while nodding her head, "Yeah I'll live."

Serge lifted the phone and began to dial the numbers. He held the phone to his ear, listened to the first ring and was immediately on the line with his mother.

"Serge I'll be on my way! Don't you worry!" she said anxiously.

"Wait!" Serge screamed on the line.

"What is it dear?" his mother pondered on the other end.

"Do you even know the address?" he asked, adding a sound of sarcasm with it.

"…are you trying to get smart with me young man…" his mother stated in a threatening voice.

"…Uhhhh…no ma'am?" he replied in fear.

"That's better…now what exactly are the directions?" she asked in a serious tone.

Serge tried his best to hold back his laughter, "Well her house is about five blocks away from our house…it's on Clove Boulevard. The house is in the center and it's a light blue in color. You can't miss it!"

"Well then I'll be there soon okay?" she said in a calmer tone.

"Alright. See ya then," Serge finished and placed the phone back on the receiver.

"Well that went well," Kid said sarcastically.

"You can say that again. She'd probably miss the house so maybe it would be a good idea if I waited outside for her," Serge answered as he gathered his belongings.

"I'll stay outside with you!" Kid smiled with excitement.

"I don't know…maybe you should stay here. I don't want you collapsing again," Serge said as they both headed out of Kid's bedroom.

"Come on Serge! I promise I won't. Plus I need the fresh air," she said as they both stopped before going down the steps.

Serge looked at the sad puppy dog eyes she had given him, and sighed in defeat, "Fine…but if you get sick or something I'm not the one being sued!" Serge said, watching Kid's bright reaction.

'Time outside might help me clear my head better…maybe I can even sort things out," she contemplated to herself, as both teens finally reached the door.

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^

Kid sat on the steps that led to her house. Her mind desperately tried to shut all distractions out, even Serge who sat across from her on the same step, but her attempts were hopeless.

'Why does he do this to me? The harder I try to get him out of my mind, he just becomes a stronger image in my mind,' she thought to herself as she rested her chin on her hand.

"Kid, can I ask you something?" Serge asked breaking the silence that filled the night air.

"What is it?" she answered, turning her thoughts to Serge.

"Well you see Glenn is having this party because it's his birthday, and he asked me to invite people…basically what I'm trying to say is…would you like to come?" Serge asked with the moonlight twinkling in his eyes.

"A party? Well I don't know. What day is it?"

"This Saturday."

"Well I guess so, but I don't have to dress formal or anything do I," she asked hoping it didn't involve a dress. 

"Why would an eighteen year old in high school have a formal party?" Serge said in a mocking tone.

"You do have a point there!" she smiled at Serge making him blush lightly.

'Good thing it's dark or I'd be in trouble!" he said trying to calm himself down.

"I guess I'll go! I can meet more people that way right?" Kid said in excite me, 'This will be great I can do some searching and have a good time.'

"Yeah. It will be great..." he tried to finish but got interrupted by the sound of a very familiar horn. 

"Serge is that your mom?" Kid asked pointing to the car that stood in front her house.

"Yea…unfortunately," Serge said sighing in embarrassment. 

"Come on! She can't be all that bad!" Kid said trying to cheer Serge up, 'Just be happy you have one with you…'

Serge lifted his book bag and swung it over his shoulder, "Well I guess I'll be going then. See ya tomorrow."

"See ya," Kid said as she waved to Serge.

Serge stopped before entering the car, "Ohh yea…Kid the party…"

"What about it?" Kid asked in curiosity.

"It's at five! I'll give you more details tomorrow!"

"Alright! Good night!" she answered back and watched as Serge closed the door behind him.

Serge waved back as the car drove past her house and he soon was out of sight of Kid's vision. She stayed sitting in the same spot and brought her knees close to her chest, "I'll find ya soon enough, and I have a feeling that this party will help me find you!' she whispered as a silent wind brushed the few strands that hung over her eyes.

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^

"Party. What party were you talking about?" Marge asked, keeping both hands on the wheel.

"You know. Glenn's party," Serge answered giving his mom the I-thought-I-told-you look.

"Oh yes…Glenn's party. I almost forgot about it."

"Yea it's going to be great. You see I'm trying to set Glenn up with this girl…but it's going to be really hard especially considering that he's…Glenn you know?"

"O what girl? Is it the one you were just talking to a few minutes ago?"

"Of course not! It's this girl named Orlah," Serge said in an offended matter.

"Well sorry! Don't get all offended…" she said as she stopped at a red light. She looked at Serge for a moment and smiled at him. 

"Don't even think about it!" he said knowing that suspicious look on her face.

"You like her don't you?!" she taunted with an evil smirk forming on her lips.

"MOM!" Serge screamed with a huge blush forming on his cheeks.

"Your blushing!" she mocked.

"Leave me alone!"

"Come on! I won't tell anyone!"

"Yes you will…wait I don't like her!"

"You are the worst liar Serge!" she said as she watched the light turn green

"Thanks mom…" Serge sulked.

"It's better if you just admit."

"……………"

"I promise not to tell anyone."

"Some how I doubt that's going to happen."

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^

**Chapter 9: **Yes its Friday…it's about time! New characters are introduced, and Korcha doesn't seem to be too happy! Will Glenn survive this party? Will Serge's mother be left alone? Find out next time on Dragonball Z…wait no that's wrong I mean Cerulean Skies!

**MimiKitty: **Yes finally finished! Now to start chapter 9…it shall be very interesting, trust me! Well now that I'm finished I can play Final Fantasy X! YAY!! I promise this chapter won't take as long as this one so don't you worry! Don't for get to review so I know if it's good or I should just stop cause it's the worst thing you have ever seen…(I hope not -.-)! Love ya'll! 


	9. Between Ketchup and Fries

**MimiKitty: **Hello once again my faithful readers! I've decided to write this chapter now for one reason only…and that's to prevent myself from studying midterms right now! ^_^ I most likely am going to regret this, but who gives a damn. I hope you guys aren't made at me for not updating sooner, but cut me some slack studying and school are somewhat important to me now, but don't worry I'm going to get my winter break soon so chapters should flow freely at that time. Oh yea before I almost forget, thank you for all the reviews everyone! ::gives thumps up:: You guys are so nice! ^.^ Love ya all!

**Disclaimer: **I wonder how many people actually stop here and read this…personally I skip them cause they all either say I don't own this…or I wish I owned this…or my favorite one I own this product with an evil laugh inserted. Well…hmmm…how should I say this…well all right I don't own the game! I just own the evil little thoughts that pop into my head!

Chapter 9: Between Ketchup and Pudding 

"Come on Kid…I know you want me," a husky voice whispered in Kid's ear.

Kid gripped the lunch tray tighter in rage, "Korcha I said no! What do you want me to do spell it out for you!"

"But Kid I know you like me…why wouldn't you?" he asked advancing upon her in a seductive manner.  

Kid stopped in her tracks, her temper flaring at the sound of his voice. She began to growl in more rage as he protectively wrapped his arm around Kid's waist.

"See doesn't this feel good?" he asked allowing his hands to roam. 

An evil smirk formed on Kid's lips as she viewed the tray that she was holding, "You know what Korcha…that does feel good, but do you know what makes me feel even better?" she replied in her own seductive voice.

"And what would that be my sweet?" he murmured as he allowed her to face him.

Kid held her chocolate pudding in one hand, still gripping her tray of food in the other. She turned around and looked at the goofy smile that formed on Korcha's face, and with one forceful push the pudding was smeared all over his face. 

"You see! That made feel so much better," she said as she took one of her fingers, dipped it into his chocolate covered face, and liked her finger, "Hmmmmm…now I'm wondering if smearing my precious chocolate on you was worth it," she ended with a simple smirk.

Korcha stood there in shock as he listened to the table beside him begin to snicker. He growled in rage, watching Kid walk away in triumph. 

'That damn bitch thinks she's won so easily…well she better think again!'

*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^

"Serge!" Glenn cried out from the lunch line, "Over here buddy!"

Serge began to walk past the crowd, making his way toward Glenn. He stood near the waiting boy and viewed the different teens that stood before him.

"Why are you waiting here for?" Serge asked quizzically.

"To get food stupid, what else would I be waiting here for?" Glenn asked as he viewed the slowly moving lunch line.

Serge slapped Glenn upside the head, "Stupid how many times do I have to tell you!?"

"What did I do now?!" Glenn moaned in pain.

Serge sighed in disbelief, "Haven't I told you what to do if you're in a situation like this?

Glenn gave him a what-the-hell-are-you-talking-about look, "…huh…?"

"This is the last time I'm showing you!" Serge said as he grabbed Glenn's hand and began to cut the line. 

"Hey wait…I don't think…whoops…sorry…hey…Serge that wasn't very nice!" he screamed out as Serge weaved through a group of gossiping girls.

"Excuse me…get out of my way…hey what's up…sorry can't talk…got to go…" he said trying to make his way to the front. Serge walked past a few of the school jocks and finally found himself in front of the line ready to be served. Serge grabbed a tray and began to place all of the stuff he thought to be edible on it, "Thank me later," he told the dumbfounded boy.

Glenn grabbed a tray, "Serge, the world would be so dull without you."

"I know," he replied as he grabbed some fries and began to pay for them, with Glenn following suit.

"Your so full of yourself!" Glenn said as he followed Serge toward their usual table.

Serge placed his tray on the table and took his regular seat, "Damn it I forgot the stupid ketchup!" he stood up and looked toward Glenn, "Do you need anything?"

Glenn looked at his tray and shook his head, "Nope…"

Serge stared at his friend for a minute, "Glenn I'm warning you…if I find one of my fries missing you'll be the first one to suffer the consequences."

"I don't believe it! When it comes to fries you'll become all serious, but when it comes to school you could care less!" Glenn replied with disbelief. 

"Well, that's life for you! There are people who care about every little thing that happens to their grades, like you, and then they're are people just like me who don't give a damn," he said as he left the table in search for the infamous ketchup.

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^

Kid dumped her garbage into the trash. She twisted her head around to look at the clock that hung on the wall. She sighed in disappointment as the cloak continued to turn without her consent.

"I don't want to go back to class so soon…well…I got what five minutes to waist before the bell," she mumbled to herself as she brushed her fingers through her loosened hair, "Guess I can just go outside…and hopefully Korcha doesn't find me their."

The thought of his name made her blood boil. He had harassed her more then necessary, but she was always able to escape each time without any serious problems. Every corner she turned he would always be there baring his goofy smile, but this time as she stepped out of the cafeteria he was no where to be found.

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^

Serge walked toward the basket full of ketchup packets and took a hand full of them. Serge began to run back to his table in fear of losing his precious fries to Glenn. His pace began to slow when he viewed Kid stepping out of the doors and into the mild rays of the sun. He lost the grip of the packets that he once held in his hand and left with only three. His dazed ocean blue eyes stared as the angelic figure made her way far from his sight, which finally bringing him back into reality. 

"I really have to stop doing that," he told himself as he sat himself down and dropped the only packets he could save. He finally took a look at his inventory and realized he didn't get enough ketchup, "Damn small packets…" he mumbled in frustration.

"Well doesn't matter," Glenn stated as he popped the remaining chips he had into his mouth.

Serge cocked his head to the side, "What are you talking about?"

Glenn got up with his tray and pointed toward the clock, "It's already time to go…isn't it a shame?" he said giving Serge a pleasant smirk.

"WHAT?!!!" Serge screamed in rage as he looked at the full tray of food that remained, "But I didn't take that long! I swear!" Serge said as he began stuffing what he could in his mouth.

"Sure you did! I was kinda wondering where you went myself, so I turned around and there you were staring at Kid as she left the building. The part that surprised me though was that even when she left you just stood there," he said as he pulled Serge out of his seat with his tray.

Serge swallowed the contents that he had finished chewing, "And you decided to leave me their?"

"Well you see I didn't want to disturb you, so I just left you their."

"Some friend you are," Serge said as he made his way to the trash can unwillingly.

"Hey I kept my promise I didn't steal your fries!" Glenn said triumphantly, dumping all the trash out.

"What good was that promise? Their cold!" he whimpered, still trying his best to finish what he could, but failing miserably.

Glenn took the tray that Serge had held and dumped his precious food away. Serge looked on in horror as he watched the contents fall.

"Guess you won't be needing that, now will you?" Glenn said with no regret.

Serge growled in rage. His blood boiled ready to kill his friend. He balled his fists and gave Glenn a deadly glare.

"I'll make sure you pay for this my friend!" he hissed, making Glenn stare at him with nervousness. 

"Now you don't want to do anything to me now do you?" he backed away.

Serge watched his friend tremble a bit, "Of course I do buddy! You will pay for your crime in due time."

Glenn took a couple of steps back and stepped on the ketchup that had been dropped earlier. He began to slide backward, unexpected from Serge's part, and bumped into a soft figure. He fell backward onto the hard floor and soon felt a body fall onto him as well. Glenn tried to regain his senses, opening his eyes, but finding blonde hair blocking his vision. He was finally met with a friendly pair of eyes, eyes that caused Glenn to tense.

"Sorry Glenn!" Orlah told Glenn as she got up and dusted off her outfit. She smiled down at Glenn and offered her hand to him, "When you bumped into me I tried to balance my self, but…well you know what happen.

Glenn nodded his head in agreement as he accepted her hand. The contact caused him shiver in delight, while the rosy marks on his cheeks became more visible by the minute.

"Well I guess I'll see ya in French, right?" she asked her eyes beginning to sparkle.

Glenn nodded his head again, still afraid to utter any words. Glenn watched as she began to depart and also swore that he would kill Serge if he taunted him about the attempted conversation he had with Orlah.

Orlah stopped her movements and turned back around to face Glenn. She walked back toward him holding her hands behind her, "Oh Glenn before I forget. Your party starts at five right?"

Glenn gathered the courage to speak, "Yea," he replied in a weak tone.

"Great! Oh you wouldn't mind me bringing some of my friends? It's only three, but their really nice, so you don't have to worry okay?" she asked with a lot of hope.

"No problem," Glenn said almost in shock of being able to speak to her again.

"You're the best! Well I'll see ya then!" she said in contentment as she gave him a wink and walked pass Serge.

Serge chuckled during the whole conversation, "Well it looks like you've finally widened your vocabulary Glenn!" 

Glenn turned around to Serge, "Why didn't you tell me you invited her to the party?"

Serge scratched his head, "Well I asked her last night before I went to sleep, and I wanted to tell you as soon as I asked her, but it got really late. I was actually surprised she answered the phone…I guess when I got to school it kinda slipped my mind…" he replied ready to face the wrath of Glenn, but no wrath came only thanks.

"OH MY GOD SERGE! YOU'RE THE BEST!" he screamed in joy.

"Hey it was nothing really…I just did it cause…wait never mind," Serge quickly ended, hiding his true intensions.

"What was that all about?" Glenn asked.

"All will be revealed soon my friend!" Serge said as an evil smirk was plastered on his face.

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^

Kid took her seat in the class, and began taking out the homework for it.

"I could have taken Spanish, but no I had to chose French," she said as she pulled out a pen, 'Now when the bell rings another pointless 45 minutes of life will begin,' she thought to herself as she awaited the bell to ring.

"Your names Kid right?" a voice asked from behind her.

"And what's it to you?" Kid answered back in a bitter tone.

Kid finally turned around to be faced by a familiar face. The girl smiled brightly at her, trying her best not to upset Kid.

"Well my names Orlah!" she greeted.

"Obviously you want something, so what is it?" she asked trying to shack off her threatening tone.

"Well…you see…I saw what you did to Korcha in the cafeteria…" she said without finishing.

"What are you going to tell me I was wrong for doing what I did?" she replied ready to turn back around and ignore the blonde.

"Wait no! You see that was the first time I've ever seen any body else stand up to him. I myself haven't encountered a problem with him, but most of my friends have, and when I saw you smear that pudding in his face I was jumping for joy." 

Kid looked back cocking her head to the side, "Y-you thought I was great?"

"Of course!" Orlah answered with a friendly tone.

"It's a first! I'm actually having a conversation with someone who feels exactly the way I do," Kid said in relief as she began to relax in the young teens presence.

"Just to let you know there's a lot of talk going around about you. Some of it good and some of it bad," Orlah replied in a serious tone, "Just be careful."

"Don't you worry! I've been taking care of my self for as long as I could remember and I'm pretty good at handling my own problems."

"Well that's good to hear." 

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^

Serge and Glenn made their rushed entrance into the class. As soon as Serge took his seat the bell echoed through the hallway silencing the class for a brief moment. Glenn turned back to Serge, "Hey where's our teacher!"

Serge shrugged his shoulders giving him a simple reply, "I don't know and I don't care."

"I guess that means free period!" Glenn yelled from his seat.

"Non, monsieur. I think you seem to be mistaken," a voice rang out.

Glenn turned around to be in the presence if his French teacher, "Excuse-moi, Madame Harle."

"That is quiet alright Monsieur Glenn. Let's just make sure it does not happen again," she spoke in her deep French accent. She entered the class and set her books on her desk, trying to organize herself best as possible. The young teacher looked up at the class with her strangely colored eyes, seeming to look red but truly being a rich chocolate color. She moved the few stray strands of her red streaked brown hair away from her eyes and took a quick head count before finally starting the class.

"Bonjour class!" she uttered perfectly.

"Bonjour Madame Harle," a few of the students who were left awake replied.

"Alright class. I have graded your tests from yesterday and all I have to say is that I was extremely disappointed with the scores," she uttered out as she began sorting through her papers and finally coming upon a pile that gained a few moans from the class. "Remember that you all have one more test before report cards, so try and improve," she said as she began placing papers on each of her student's desks.

"Kid I think you should try and improve…" she said as she handed her the paper.

"Huh?" she replied as she viewed the test. "Excusa-me Madame, but it seems that you graded my test funny."

"Kid, it's excuse-moi and plus I heavily doubt it," she said as she began handing the rest of the test out. "Très Bien Serge!" she said giving him a bright smile as she handed him his paper.

Serge looked at his paper in shock, "I-I-I got a 90?"

Glenn turned around in utter shock, "You got a 90?"

Serge nodded his head in fear.

"Class I think you should all try and study as hard as Serge did for this test, because he was the only one able to get a grade in the 90's. I'm very proud of you Serge, keep up the great work."

The students sat in their seats trying to figure out how that grade was possible for Serge to manage.

"What can I say…I guess J'aime la Français?" Serge said putting his miracle away.

Kid raised her hand enough for the teacher to see, "Excuse me! I really think you marked my test funny! The textbook says I'm right," she said as she pointed to the page.

"Well I say your wrong so deal with it! Next time you should study harder!" she said as she made her way back to the front of the class.

"Stupid piece of…" Kid mumbled to herself as the teacher began to write on the board.

"Alright class, now I would like for everyone to go over their er, re, and ir congregations. I want you to use the vocabulaire in your textbook on page soixante-deux. Understood?" she said as she made a simple smirk. "Who would like to start for me?" she said as she had her eyes rest upon Serge. "Serge would you like to start us off?"

"If you say so," he stated as he opened to the proper page, "Ummm…jouer would be congregated to joue?" he said trying to add an accent, but failing.

"Excellent Serge! Très bien!" 

Kid just sat their watching the exact actions of her teacher, 'Serge is a great guy, but anyone can see that this teacher just likes him…ewwwwww…' she thought as she stuck her tongue out in disgust, 'Well guess I can't help…geez look at him. He's got a great personality, a nice husky voice, and he's even got a great body…hey hold on…I promised I can't be thinking about things like that!'

"KID!" the teacher screamed out in anger, as she began to tap her foot.

"…huh?" she asked from her seat.

"Tell me the answer before the bell…" she started just as the bell rang, "…rings…" she finished as she watched her students leave, "Remember to do the rest of the congregations for homework!" she tried to put in before no else remained in the room. Getting through to a bunch of teenagers was a difficult task…considering that she had just finished that stage of life.

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^

Serge rushed to his locker in a great hurry, as soon as the final bell of the week rang. He reached for the lock and began to turn it quickly ignoring all of the yelling teens that began to flood the halls.

"Hey Serge, so your going to help me set up the party right?" Glenn asked as he carefully opened his locker.

"Yea, yea…don't worry about it! Just hurry up, so we can leave!" Serge said as he stuffed two books into his bag and zipped it up.

"Alright…hold your horses…" Glenn said as he closed the locker and pushed the lock into place.

Serge began to pull him along, desperately wanting to leave. His ambition was just like the others that he knew, 'get out of here while we still can!'

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^

**Chapter 10: **Looks like the hour of the party has finally arrived. Will Glenn and Serge be able to handle the party? Who are those 'friends' of Orlah's? Will they have an affect on the story? What is Korcha's evil mind plotting? And will Serge be on time to pick up Kid? Find out next time!

**MimiKitty: **Sorry for the wait…::bows head down low:: please forgive me! It's hard to write and take midterms at the same time, but their over thank God, so don't worry the next couple of chapters should be out sooner then the last couple were. Oh and if their mistakes…to bad I've had enough of looking at words for a while! Well enough of my ranting! Remember if you like what you see please tell me cause I'm no mind reader! R&R!!


	10. Free

**MimiKitty: **Hello again! I know I promised this chapter would be out sooner then the last one, but I've been trying my best to finish homework and try writing this chapter at the same time, so gomen .! Concerning everyone who says this story has no plot let me hope that I don't have to repeat this again, but  ::takes a deep breathe:: THERE IS A PLOT TO THIS STORY AND IT HAS TO DO WITH THE GAME! If you fail to see it I'm sorry, and I wish I could point it out better for those who don't get it. ::shrugs shoulders:: Why do I even bother? People probably don't even read these a/n thingies all well it was worth a shot. Before you read I would just like to say thank you for all of the reviews I enjoy reading every response. I'm extremely glad that my readers get so worked up over my work ^_______^! BTW ::points finger down below:: come on you know you want to read. Go ahead knock yourselves out lol!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Chrono Cross…I don't own anything except the crappy computer that's in front of me, so no one sue please! 

Chapter 10: Free 

Kid maneuvered herself through the crowd of people who blocked the door. 

"Excuse me! Get out of my way!" she screamed as the fresh air finally greeted her. "It feels great to get out of that hell hole for a while," she said to herself, "but I'm not out of hell yet…got to get home first."

Kid walked down the steps, then made a left onto the path that led to her house. A smile crossed her features knowing that she was free to do as she pleased until Monday at least, 'No more confusing teachers, no more annoying gossip, and no more Serge…' she said. Kid then stopped as the thought of Serge made memories of the other night come back to her. She silently cursed to herself when she remembered about the party she said she would go to. "I guess I'm not free after all," she sighed, continuing the walk. "I swear that one of these days I'm going to kill myself for being the biggest idiot in the whole world! I would have been sleeping and relaxing from that traumatizing week if it weren't for that damn party," she mumbled as her house came into view. 

She trudged up the steps that led to the door and inserted the key. "Well, since the party doesn't start till later, I'll just sleep now and get ready for the party later…" she said while she entered the house and made her way up the stairs. 

Kid dropped her bag, and then fell on her bed, "Sleep…how I have missed you greatly…"

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^

"I actually think this party is going to work out for the both of us."

"It has to…if it doesn't it will be on your head!" Glenn grumbled at the thought of the party.

"Why so uptight?" Serge asked.

"Well, my father wasn't too thrilled about the party idea, you see…he said if anything happens when he's not there then I'm a dead man."

"Oh…well don't worry. Everything is under control!"

"It better be or he'll be after your ass, not mine," he said as they separated toward their own homes.

"See ya at the party." Glenn waved to his friend.

"Later," Serge replied with a hint of fear in voice, 'Hopefully I don't have to face the wrath of Glenn's dad…he's extremely scary when he's pissed…and even when he isn't.'

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^

"Kid…" 

_"Huh?" Kid asked while searching for the voice._

_"It's good to see you again," the mysterious voice finally spoke in a more audible tone._

_"Maybe for you! You can see me, why can't I see you too?! Why not at least answer me that much?" she asked with a hint of sadness in her voice._

_"It's because you still haven't found me," the voice answered._

_Kid chuckled, "And you said I was close to finally being with you…what a joke."_

_"Kid…you know I hate it just as much as you do…"_

_"Why…why won't you tell me how to find you? Hey wait a minute! Why don't you find me? You know what I look like it would be so much…"_

_"Because I don't remember…" he interrupted her._

_She stopped, "What do you mean you don't remember? You're not making any sense."_

_"My real self…doesn't know who you are…"_

_"But…but…why don't you remember," Kid asked with more curiosity. _

_"…I just don't…all I know is that your quest is almost over…I'm here to support you on your journey and make sure you don't get lost along the way."_

_"…………"_

_"Another thing, trust me…I promise one day we'll be together," Kid heard as she felt the warmth of his arms around her._

_"You better be there when my journey is over or else!"_

_"I'll be there…I've been waiting and I'll be waiting only for you."_

^8^8^8^8^8^8^8^8^8^8^8^

An irritating sound began to echo in her head. The sound seemed to be part of the dream, but as her mind began to slip into consciousness the sound just began to echo louder. She sat up in her bed and rubbed the sleepiness out of her eyes. 

"What the hell…?" she asked as she finally recognized the sound, "the door…holy…" she uttered. She jumped out of bed and looked at the clock, "The party…Serge…shit!"

She rushed into the bathroom and tried to brush out the strands of hair that were out of place. Kid tied her hair into a ponytail and tied the rest of her hair the way she usually kept it. After she fixed her hair, she tried smoothing out her shirt as best as possible. She looked at her self in the mirror, "Well, I can't do too much about it." She shrugged her shoulders and rushed into her room to grab a coat. 

She closed the door behind her and rushed down the stairs. "Hold on! Just a sec!"

She swung the door open to find Serge sitting patiently on the steps. "Sorry I took so long."

"It's alright…you ready to go?" he asked. He didn't seem to be as intimidated around her.

"Yep!" she smiled. "Is it far?"

"Nope. It's just two blocks away from my house, and when we get there we'll have a great time; don't you worry."

'The party is fine with me, but the _we_ part will not work out.'

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^

Serge knocked on the door. "Glenn, it's me! Open up!"

Glenn opened the door with a smirk on his face. "And how are you two doing?"

"Stop acting like a goof ball and let us through!"

Glenn got out of the way and let them through. "You guys are early…no bad news, I hope."

"Nope, just came to help set up your party, unless you want me to go home or something."

"Actually, I could use the help. My dad left the place to me for tonight, so I was stuck with all of the work until now."

Serge turned toward Kid. "Hey, do you want to help or do you want to rest or something?"

"I think I'll sit this one out. I'm a bit tired," she said as she walked over to the couch and sat down. 'I came here to have fun, not to do any work…they can handle it themselves, hopefully.' She laughed to herself.

"Well, I guess that leaves us with the work," Glenn said and then sighed.

"How wonderful…" Serge answered with sarcasm, "Just great!"

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^

**Chapter 11: **It's party time for the CC characters, but will this party end up in disaster? Will Kid ever find who she's looking for? Well can't answer that for you guys yet, you'll just have to wait for another chapter.

**MimiKitty: **Sorry for not writing as much, but I didn't want to leave you with nothing at all either. I'm going to try and have the next chapter out by this week so don't worry. Keep reviewing guys! It's better to know how you feel because if I don't know how you feel about my story I can't fix it to your liking! Thanks for reading!


	11. Rain

**MimiKitty: **Hey everyone! I'm very happy cause I just got out of school for vacation so I should have the next chapter done by the end of next week ^-^! Well before I start this chapter I would like to say thanks for all of the nice reviews and the encouragement! Well I'll stop ranting right here and let you start reading.

**Disclaimer: **I almost miss doing these things lol. Hmmmmm…let me see what should I say…I know…how about I don't own Chrono Cross, and that I only own my evil thoughts! Well that's enough from me…ENJOY!

Chapter 11: Rain 

Kid hugged her legs close to her chest, and allowed the rain to fall upon her shivering form. The soft wind caused her limp hair to sway gently away from her face. Kid released her grasp on her legs, allowing her feet to settle on the ground. She flicked her head back and closed her eyes, allowing the rain to drip down her face.

"I…I don't believe it…" she mumbled.

She adjusted herself on the stiff park bench, and brought her hand to her eyes. She vigorously rubbed her eyes from the tears that wanted to fall.

"Great…now I've been reduced to tears," she stuttered as the cold wind blew more rain on her drenched form. "How could I have let things go this far…?" she whispered as memories of the wild night invaded her mind.

~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~

Kid opened her eyes when she noticed a figure looming over her. She brought her hands to her eyes and rubbed them gingerly, "What's going on you guys? I was trying to get some beauty sleep over here." She opened her eyes and came across a beautiful pair of ocean blue eyes.

"Sorry Kid, but what fun would it be if you slept through the party?" Serge greeted her as he took a seat next to Kid.

Kid rolled her eyes, "It would be a whole bunch of fun."

"I know you'll change your mind when the party starts, right Glenn?"

"Of course she will," Glenn said as he made the finishing touches on the table behind them.

Kid stood up and walked toward the table that Glenn had finished working on. She eyed all of the food set up mischievously, "Wow, you really set up a lot of food! You wouldn't mind if I…" she trailed off as she stretched her hand toward the bowl of chips.

Glenn quickly grabbed her hand, "Sorry Kid I can't be letting either you or Serge take any food until after the guests arrive."

"And what am I chopped liver?" Kid said in an offended voice.

"I didn't mean it like that…it's just that…never mind!" he ended as he walked out of the room in frustration.

Kid made her way back to the chips. She grabbed a handful of chips and walked back to her original seat, "I have that guy wrapped around my finger," she said cheerfully, popping a few chips in her mouth.

"He wouldn't be like this if it weren't for this party," Serge spoke up as he grabbed a few chips out of Kid's hand.

Kid swallowed, "Why would he be so uptight about this party? He should relax. It's his birthday geez."

"Well you see it's about one of the guests."

Kid stopped her munching and looked at Serge, "And…?"

"He's got this thing for one of them, so he's really nervous," Serge answered.

"Heh heh heh…so Glenn has a thing for one of the guests," Kid smirked as Serge nodded his head. "Is it someone I know?" Kid asked with curiosity.

"Well…" he started until the doorbell interrupted him, "You'll know…don't worry."

Both soon saw Glenn rush to the door, "Wow that was fast," Kid commented as she watched Glenn fix himself up before opening the door.

Glenn swung the door open, but soon lost his energy when he noticed who it was, "Oh it's you…" he said as he backed up and allowed the person to step in.

"Well it's nice to see you to dear brother…" Dario said in a sarcastic manor as he rushed past Glenn entering the kitchen.

"I thought you were on a date…" Glenn said in a depressed tone of voice.

"Yea, but I forgot my keys…geez where are they…" Dario searched frantically.

"Try looking on the key hook…" Glenn said monotonously. 

"Oh there they are…" Dario rushed back out and faced his brother before exiting, "Thanks…now before I get killed…" Dario said as he rushed out.

Glenn sighed and waved his brother off, "Bye…say hi to Riddel for me…"

"No problem!"

Glenn quickly closed the door, but was surprised to hear a muffled voice on the other side. 

"Glenn I think we have company…" Serge said as he began to laugh.

"Of all the times to slam the door…please no…" Glenn muttered as he opened the door for a second time.

"Glenn!" he heard as he was confronted by a shrilled voice.

"Sorry Orlha!" Glenn said apologetically, "I didn't mean to slam the door in your face…I guess I wasn't paying attention cause my brother walked in and…did I mention I was sorry?"

Orlha smiled and handed Glenn his gift, "You said it once to many, but I forgive you."

Glenn sighed while Serge laughed. Glenn turned his head and glared at Serge who instantly grew silent.

"Well come in," Glenn said as he got out of Orlha's way.

Orlha walked into the living room and was greeted by a friendly pair of smiles, "Hey guys!"

"Hey Orlha," Serge and Kid said in unison.

Serge leaned over to Kid, "You know her?"

Kid nodded as Orlha spoke, "Yep. I spoke to her in French."

"Oh, okay. Now it makes sense."

Glenn walked over to the group, "Hey Orlha?"

Orlha turned her head and looked at Glenn, "What is it?"

Glenn began to blush at the sight of her gentle smile. 

"Ummmm…heh heh…I thought you said you'd be bringing a couple of friends with you."

"Oh…" she said in a quiet way, "They just had to run a few errands before coming to the party," she chuckled as the bell rang once again.

"That must be them…" Glenn said as he walked over to the door.

Orlha shifted uncomfortably, "Heh heh…"

Serge looked at her awkwardly, "What's wrong?"

Kid shifted her gaze to the door somewhat interested at the new guests.

Glenn opened the door and stood frozen at the two who stood in front of him.

"Well are you going to let us come in or are you going to just stand there mop top?" a strong masculine voice greeted a shocked Glenn. 

Kid stared on in shock. A pair of forest green eyes soon spotted her.

"Hey Kid are you going to say hi or what?" Korcha greeted her mischievously.

"What the hell are you doing here?!" Serge screamed abruptly.

"I was invited here of course, and I gladly accepted the invitation," Korcha smirked.

"Sorry…" Orlha whispered.

Kid turned her gaze toward Orlha, "I thought you…"

"I know, but it wasn't my decision," she said she looked at the ground.

"What do you mean!?" Kid said in an outrage.

She looked up from the ground and pointed toward the person who stood behind Korcha, "You see her?"

"Your point!" Kid said harshly as she viewed the girl. Kid took a closer look and noticed something strange, "Orlha that girl…she looks exactly like…"

"I know…she looks like me…she's my twin sister…"

Glenn walked closer to the girl as she finally turned and greeted Glenn, "Hey you remember me don't you?"

Glenn nodded, "Hi Tia…" he said in disbelief.

"You see at first it was just going to be my sister and I, but apparently I had to take her with me cause my parents were going out tonight and they didn't want her being alone. She said the only way she'd be coming with me was if she could bring allowing a friend…unfortunately both her and Korcha are good friends…and…" she said with sadness as Glenn walked away from the door and toward Orlha.

He sighed and placed a hand on Orlha's shoulder, "It's alright Orlha…"

"I would have told you, but I was afraid you wouldn't let me come…" she said while turning her head and allowing her pigtails to swing in the process.

"Well I don't think we can do anything about them being here, so don't worry to much about it. We won't let them ruin our fun alright?" Glenn said in tone that Orlha could hear.

She nodded her head and welcomed her sister while Korcha made his way toward the crowded couch, "And what's with the long faces! You should all be glad I've come to save this party."

Serge glared, "The party's fine the way it is."

"Is that so…then why is there so little life then huh?"

"We still have a couple of people who are running a little late that's all," Glenn piped up.

Kid swallowed hard with Korcha's presence, 'I knew something was up…'

Serge turned to Kid, "Don't worry…"

"Kid! I never expected to see you here!" Korcha said with a smirk.

"Neither did I…" she answered.

He stepped in front of her and lowered his head to Kid's height, so he could speak only to Kid, "This is going to be an interesting night isn't."

Before she could come up with a wise retort there was a bang at the door. 

"I'm coming!" Glenn called out as he ran to the door.

Glenn opened the door this time to be greeted by Norris who was carrying a bag, "Hey Glenn!"

"Hey, it's about time."

"Sorry I got a lecture before I left. Is Serge here yet?" Norris asked as he entered the house.

"Hey man," Serge called from the couch.

Norris walked over to where Serge sat and took out a bunch of CD's from his bag, "You better bow down to me! My mother got so mad because I stayed up all night downloading music and burning them on CD's for you."

Serge took them from him, "Thanks man. I owe you one."

Norris sighed and walked over to Glenn's stereo, "So what did I miss?" he asked while programming the stereo, and popping in a CD he hadn't given Serge.

"Nothing beside the point that all of the guests are here," Glenn answered from behind.

"That's good to here…hmmmm…so what are we going to do now that the party has started," he asked as he stepped away from the stereo.

"I'm opened to suggestions…" Glenn answered as he chuckled.

"You mean you haven't planned anything…?!" Korcha exclaimed, "I guess I shouldn't be surprised. It is Glenn we're talking about."

"Why you?!" Glenn said before Norris stopped him.

"Hey it's cool. We'll just plan something real quick," he said trying to cool Glenn down.

"Alright."

"Hey I got an idea!" Tia piped up, "Why don't we play truth or dare?"

"Hey that's a great idea!" Korcha answered.

"Truth or Dare? Please…that game is to childish…" Kid spoke up.

"Come on Kid it won't kill you to participate," Orlha said from her seat.

"Well if the majority wants to play I guess I'm in," Norris said as he made his way toward the snack table.

"I guess I'll have to side with Norris this time. Besides it's the only thing that will keep us entertained for a while," Glenn said, "So are you going to play Serge…Kid?"

"Well…" Serge replied.

"Look he's a chicken. He's afraid of a couple of dares," Korcha mocked.

Serge glared and retorted, "I'll play!"

Kid chuckled softly, "Well I guess I'll just sit here and watch you guys play."

"Come on Kid! Don't be such a stick in the mud," Tia said.

Kid growled in disgust, "Fine…but don't be thinking I'll be a great participator."

"That settles it. A subtle little game of truth or dare," Tia sat up in joy, "and since I came up with the idea…I get to be first!"

"Oh great joy," Kid said sarcastically as she rested her head on the armrest.

"Hmmmm…" Tia contemplated from her seat, "I choose the birthday boy!"

 "Okay then, truth!" Glenn answered.

"Alright then. I know who you have a crush on…but it would be more interesting if you admitted it in front of everyone right now."

Glenn stared at her in disbelief, "But…but…you can't be serious can you."

"I'm dead serious…what's there to worry about right Glenn," she smiled mischievously.

Glenn tried to find a way out of the mess, but failed miserably, "Well…you see"

"Remember Glenn I'll know if your lying or not!"

"Great…well you see…I sorta have this thing for…" he began to trail off in a bunch of gibberish.

"What's that Glenn I can't hear you!?" Serge laughed.

Glenn gave Serge a death glare and began to blush furiously, "Well…ummm…I like…O-O-Orr-lll-haaa…okay I said it," he said completely embarrassed.

Orlha looked toward Glenn with innocent eyes, "Is that true…?"

"Well yea…" he said as the group got silent awaiting Orlha's reaction. 

"Glenn I don't know what to say?" Orlha stated in a confused manner, "I never thought you'd ever think of me the same way I thought of…you…"

Glenn looked straight at Orlha as a light shade of blush graced her cheeks, "Really?"

"Ummmm…yea…I've just been very nervous to say anything," Orlha said.

"You wouldn't believe how happy I am to hear those words Orlha…" Glenn spoke up.

"Awwwwww…I'm so happy for the both of you," Tia exclaimed from her seat.

"Wait a minute Tia. How'd you figure out that I liked Orlha anyway?" Glenn asked.

"I didn't."

"What do you mean? You said you knew who I liked…!"

"That was just to psyche you out, so I could get you to confess, and it worked!"

"Well even though it was a dirty trick…I guess I should…thank you I guess."

"Yea…thanks sis…it really meant a lot to me," Orlha smiled.

"Alright now it's time that I get back at someone…" Glenn laughed menacingly.

"Uh Oh…please not me, please not me…" Serge prayed.

"Korcha truth or dare?" Glenn asked as Serge heaved a sigh of relief.

"I'm not a wuss like you are, so of course I'm going to pick dare," Korcha said trying to sound impressive.

"Alright Mr. Tough Stuff…I dare you to run down the street and scream 'I love monkey fucking!'"

"Damn that's harsh," Norris said as he relaxed on the chair and listened to the faint music that was playing in the background.

Serge and Orlha began to laugh hysterically, while Kid was trying to contain her own burst of laughter.

"Arrrrggggghhhhh…fine, but don't worry I'll get you back later!" Korcha said as he stood up and headed to the door. 

"Make sure you get the phrase right!" Kid began to cheer from her seat.

He turned around and glared at Kid, "You're going to get it too."

Korcha stepped outside, accompanied by the others, and stepped into the street ready to complete the dare. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes.

"Come on we don't have all day you know!?" Serge screamed from Glenn's front lawn.

Korcha sighed and began his run down the street, "Arggggghhhhh…I LOVE MONKEY FUCKING!"

Serge tumbled over in a fit of laughter, "I never believed I'd see the day…this is just to good to be true!"

Kid laughed equally as hard as Korcha screamed the phrase once more for the whole neighborhood to hear. "Well if he love's those monkey's so much I guess he can't be coming after me anymore!"

Orlha started to laugh but was soon interrupted by a drop of rain that fell on to her nose, "Ummm…guys this is fun and all, but I think we should head inside. It's starting to rain."

"Rain…well can't argue here, I'm not going to let my prized locks of hair get ruined," Norris said as he walked into the house.

"Me neither, but shouldn't we tell Korcha?" Glenn asked sympathetically.

"Nawww…let's leave him so he can continue his fun with his monkey friends," Kid said as she rushed back into the house.

"That's mean Kid…If you guys are going to be so mean I'll just have to get him myself," Tia scolded her as she spotted Korcha down the road. "Korcha!! Come back! It's going to start raining soon!" she screamed out watching Korcha change his direction in running.

"You don't have to tell me twice!" he screamed from where he was running.

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^

Kid stared out the window watching the rain fall as the rest of the teens regrouped in the living room. 

"It's really coming down isn't it?" Serge said as he came closer to where Kid stood.

"Yep. Doesn't look like we'll be heading outside anytime soon," she answered as Glenn was trying to gain everyone's attention. 

"Alright we're going to continue this game for a little while longer. Then after everyone has had a turn we'll watch a movie," Glenn said as everyone nodded.

"Alright you guys have had your fun. Now it's my turn and I'm going to pick…Kid of course."

Kid shifted uncomfortably from where she stood

"What's wrong Kid you scared?" Korcha mocked.

"Why would I be afraid of a 'Monkey fucker'? I'll choose a dare just to prove I'm not scared," she replied as Korcha had heard the end of it.

"That's it…you're asking for it. You see I've noticed something quite interesting happening between you and a certain somebody. Since the day I realized you were interested in someone else, I started to back off especially since the incidents in the hallway and the lunchroom, but then I realized something."

"And what's that?" Kid asked in a bit of a panic.

"I over heard you mumbling something quite interesting after lunch. You see I decided to figure out what was going through your little head, and I never realized you'd reveal everything I needed to know while I stood behind you. Don't you remember what you were saying when you finally reached your locker… 'What am I going to do?' and 'Why is this so confusing?' Well now I'm going to add to your confusion."

'How could I have been such an idiot!' Kid mentally screamed to herself. 'How could I have said all of that outloud? I'm going to be figured all out…and then my search…I'll...' Kid looked at Korcha, "That's enough Korcha! What is your blasted dare already?"

Korcha gave her a smirk, "Alright just so I can confuse you even more I've decided you should make-out with Serge…I really wonder if this is going to screw up all of that hard work up."

Kid looked at Korcha with scornful eyes, "How could you?"

"Did you actually think I'd be that retarded and let you leave without getting you back for what you've done to me? Now get this dare over with so I can watch this damn movie and go home."

Serge looked at Kid with confusion, "What's he talking about?"

"He's said to much…please forgive me…" Kid said monotonously.

"But…" Serge tried started until he noticed a tear trickle from Kid's eye.

Kid stood up and rubbed the falling tear from her cheek, "Sorry everyone…I…I…have to go…" she said as everyone kept their gaze on her. She ran to the door and opened it as more tears threatened to fall.

Serge quickly got up and chased her out the door, trying his best to figure out what Korcha and Kid were talking about. The rain showed no mercy to either teen as they continued running…one away from her past…and the other running after his future.

~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~

Kid opened her eyes when she heard footsteps coming near her. 'Oh shit…I need to get away from him…if I stay near him any longer…I know I'll never find 'him' and then all of my hopes and dreams will be ruined…I can't let that happen,' she told herself as she stood up.

She was about to run from it all until she noticed the footsteps stopped. She turned around and allowed the wet strands of hair that had freed itself from the ribbon fly to either side of her face. There he stood…the last obstacle to over come…there he stood as drenched as she was, panting from the long chase. They stood there in the rain staring at each other…waiting for destiny to take its place.

**Chapter 12: **Oh no! What has Korcha done? Why has he made this chapter so confusing? Why is Kid so scared? Will Serge be able to speak to Kid? What happened to the party? What does this all have to do with the game itself? Find out next time when all the answers will be revealed!

**MimiKitty: **Damn that took me a while! Yes I know it's very confusing, but let me try and clear some stuff up…hmmm let's start with the whole Korcha thing (sorry but it was the only thing I could come up with at 1 A.M)…how does he know all of this…well if I didn't make it clear…let's just say that after the whole pudding incident Korcha started following Kid and because sometimes she mutters things outloud he kind of over heard from behind her (Yes I know what are the chances of that happening, but it's my story). Yes I should have done a better job on this chapter, but I tried…eck…you see I was trying to make this chapter better and this was as good as I could do. Sorry…o and if I get a lot of reviews flaming this chapter…I'll start over again and make sure that this chapter  is wiped out of existence. Remember I don't know what to think of this crap unless you tell me so R&R and I'll try to make the rest of this story make sense…I promise!

P.S.: I chose not to have any one proofread this…I'm just to damn lazy…so if their spelling mistakes and crap like that SORRY! (lol)


	12. What Was Lost

**MimiKitty: **Hey everyone! When was the last time I updated…heh heh heh…okay, sorry for the long wait for this chapter. I wish I could have had it out earlier but finals and regents kinda got in the way, lol. But that's besides the point; school's over so that means that I'm free to write as I please! On to the point…Chapter 12 awaits you so go read it, lol!

**Disclaimer: **My old buddy -_-;. Alrighties, so I don't get sued let me get to the point…I do not own Chrono Cross! There, now enjoy the fic!

**Chapter 12: What Was Lost **

The rain freely poured on to the earth, trickling down anything it touched. Kid stood out in the open, tears falling as fast as the droplets of rain. More droplets slid down her pale cheek when she noticed the figure standing in the distance. Even with her vision blurred she could still recognize the body.

'Serge,' she thought sorrowfully. 'Why him? Why did he have to run into my emotions like this?'

She closed her eyes and prevented any more tears from flowing. She wouldn't look weak before him…she would conquer everything that stood in her way even if it meant it were him. She opened her eyes only to be welcomed with his graceful movements towards her.

'Oh God…I just can't…I can't do this anymore…' she thought as fresh tears were ready to spill.

"Kid…" Serge mumbled softly as he made his way towards her.

She watched as the drops slipped from his hair and trickled slowly down his face. He finally stood before her. Both bodies soaked by rain stood before each other, both shaking with anticipation and fear. Kid took in a deep breath and looked into Serge's eyes, wishing to be taken away from all of her pain within his deep ocean-like pools. She lowered her head allowing her bangs to cover her tear filled face.

"I'm…sorry…" she managed to murmur through sniffles. "I shouldn't have made you come this far in the rain…" she said more smoothly as Serge's eyes softened.

Serge raised his hand up to her face. He slowly lifted her chin and made her look him in the eyes once more, "Hey, don't be sorry. I was worried about you…that's why I came out here."

Kid closed her eyes, loving the warmth he had brought with just one touch.

'Kid, don't fool yourself…he…he isn't _him_…you have to get over that!' Kid's eyes snapped open at the memory. "I can't believe I was such an idiot…" she said quietly.

"Huh?" Serge said as Kid slowly moved out of his grasp.

"I can't do this…no…" she said finally as her backward steps became much faster. She turned around and jetted away from Serge…away from everything…away from what she feared.

*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^

Serge could still see her running figure in the distance. 'Damn, she can run fast,' he thought to himself, as he made sure not to slip in the big puddles of water that stood before him. He lifted his head up to make sure Kid was still in view. He watched as droplets shook off her form with every step. He became more determined to catch up with her. He wanted to be near her, a feeling he couldn't completely describe. An almost impossible feeling to understand, but all he knew was that he would be near her and he would be with her regardless. He wouldn't let her slip away…not yet…not ever. 

*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^

Her clothes clung to her body, making her dash in an awkward motion. Water swirled around her as her foot splashed into another huge puddle. 

'What am I going to do now…can't be doing this forever,' she thought as her breath was starting to run short. 'Damn you, Korcha…if you hadn't overheard me after lunch, I could have continued with my search…if only I hadn't opened my big mouth and said that I was so confused…if only I hadn't said I was falling in love with Serge…why can't I just follow with my mission…I promised him everything and I betrayed him by loving another…' she thought to herself as her legs began to fail her. Her eyes went wide as she realized she was falling on to the concrete. 'What have I done? …I'm sorry…I should have been stronger…' 

*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^

Serge watched as the figure before him fell to the ground. He ran to her hoping that this was his chance to finally reach her and settle everything once and for all. 

She started to stir from her spot. She sat up and looked backwards to see who was behind her. Her eyes went wide with surprise, 'Oh shit…I have to get out of here…I'm not ready to confront him…of all people…not him…not yet!'

She stood up, but sat right back down when she felt the sharp, stinging pain coming from her right knee. She heard the footsteps behind her began to get louder. Then she heard him, his heavy gasps for air, and then his husky voice.

"Kid…never…do…that…again…please…" he said in a lighthearted tone. He gave her a small smile and knelt down to see what had happened.

"Serge…" she said softly, trying to avoid his gave completely. 

"Hey, it's okay…look, see," he said as he pointed to her knee. "It's just a scrape. Knowing cuts like that, it should be completely healed in a week or so."

"Serge…" she tried to say again.

"…Hey, why don't we move out of the rain first?" he said and without any hesitation he lifted her arm around his shoulder and lifted her so that she would be able to walk along side him. He helped her towards a bench that wasn't that far to walk to. The trees' broad leaves protected the bench from most of the rain. 

"This will have to do for now," he said as he sat her so that her right knee lay across his lap. He tried to steal a glimpse of her face, but was met by a head looking at the ground. He sighed in disappointment, 'I hate to see her like this. She won't even look at me now…I wish I could do something about it.'

He turned his head back towards her knee. It wasn't that bad…nothing that couldn't heal. He moved her knee enough so as to reach the bottom of his shirt. He slowly began tearing his shirt along the bottom. He used the torn piece and wrapped it around her knee and tied it securely. Kid moved her leg off his lap as soon as he was done and continued to sit there silently. 

A large rain droplet slipped from the leaves that were trying to protect the young teens and splashed on Serge's head. He flinched at the impact of the droplet and looked upward at the annoyance. He couldn't take it any longer, he needed to talk, and he couldn't stay silent anymore.

He turned toward her and used his hand to lift her head toward his gaze. He saw her eyes glazed over with tears.

"Serge, please…" she said in hushed voice.

"Kid, look I don't know what happened before, but whatever it was, can you please let it go? You're only hurting yourself if you run away from your problems."

She let out a soft moan. "Serge…how can I run away from my problem…when the problem is…"

"Kid, what's your problem? You can tell me. If it's Korcha I'll set it to him straight and…" He tried to finish, but was cut off by Kid.

"…You…" Kid said in a soft tone.

Serge grew silent and only stared at her in disbelief. "…Huh…?"

Kid shook her head softly and allowed for more tears to fall from her cerulean eyes. "Serge, I can't…I can't take this anymore…first it was someone I thought I was destined to be with and then…you came along…I thought that you wouldn't be a problem…but when I got to know you better everything changed…I didn't even truly realize my feelings until now…" she said as more tears began to fall, "If I leave everything I knew behind and followed what my heart told me…it would tell me to…be with…you…"

Serge's eyes went wider then ever at those words. "Kid…"

Tears fell faster from Kid's eyes as she gathered her strength as she got up ready to run again. "I'm sorry, Serge…I never meant to…" 

She stopped when she felt a grip on her wrist.

"Please don't run away from me again," he asked as he sat her in his lap. "Not again." 

Her tears stopped with those sincere words and she once again got lost in his ocean-blue eyes.

"Serge, I…" she started.

Serge brushed a few strands of hair that stuck to her face. "I know," he whispered to her as he began to lean towards her.

She closed her eyes and finally was met with his gentle lips. Kid almost melted with his gentle touch. Never had she thought something could feel so good…feel so right. The kiss soon became more passionate as both began kissing harder… never wanting this feeling to leave. She finally found her arms wrapping around his neck and his found their way around her small waist. Kid's hand began to work through his wet locks of hair and his hand rubbed softly up and down her side. The kiss began to slow, as it soon only became gentle peaks. Kid stopped as she panted for air and watched as Serge did the same. 

"…Wow…" Serge said, as his breathing began to go back to normal.

Kid smirked. "That was nothing…"

Serge looked at her with a smile. "Well we'll see about that next time won't we?"

Kid nodded her head. "Real soon, I promise," she mumbled as her head found its way to Serge's chest. Her arms went around his neck once again as she slowly closed her eyes with no more doubts. She soon drifted into a quiet slumber with Serge softly stroking her slick wet blond hair.

^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^

_Kid opened her eyes to only be confronted with the same white room. She was scared now._

'What am I going to do? I can't forget that I betrayed my promise to him," she thought as she watched as someone began walking towards her in the distance. She was never able to see who it was, but every time the figure stepped closer he began to become much more clear than before, and soon her eyes opened wide with surprise.

_"Kid, I knew you'd find me sooner or later. I was closer then you thought, and I'll always be this close."_

_Kid hugged the familiar figure in her arms, "Thank you…for never leaving my side…" _

^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^

Serge felt the warm arms embracing his body become tighter. He watched as she continued to nuzzle her face into his chest. He breathed in deeply and enjoyed the feeling that she brought him.

"Serge…I love you…and I promise I won't leave like I did before…I found you…just like I said I would," Kid mumbled softly in her sleep.

Serge stroked her hair again. "I love you too…"

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^

**MimiKitty: **Mwehheheheheheh! Finally done! Okay, I have no idea what to do with this story as of now, but what might happen is that the next chapter will be the last…I don't want to drag this story on any longer unless I'm told otherwise to do so, and the only way I'll know is if you guys review so please take the time to do that for me. Thanks for all the support and sorry I couldn't have this out sooner! Love you all lots! 


	13. New Beginnings

****

MimiKitty: Could this be? I have finally updated this fic with the last chapter? Omigod….Hell hath truly frozen over! ::gets scared:: Something must be very wrong! ::takes temperature:: Well while I figure out what has come over me, I'll let you guys read the final chapter…::freezes for a moment:: o no! the last chapter!? This can't be!! ::begins to cry for the story she is abut to end:: Well it was nice knowing you old buddy! ::hugs story:: Now you be good and make the masses happy! ::watches story go and sighs:: That's what happens when they grow up…they leave yea here mourning that's what they do! Well anyway no need to listen to me! Go to the last chapter! Hurry! R&R!!

****

Disclaimer: Even though I would have loved to make the money that Squaresoft made off of this game I haven't, and that's because I don't own it! So I'll just put claims on my ideas! ::pulls out shotgun:: Any of you guys steal my ideas and you'll get it! ::watches people laugh:: What!? My ideas aren't good enough!?

****

Chapter 13: New Beginnings

Serge stared out the window of the lonely classroom and let out a heavy sigh. 

'Great another day of detention…how do I always manage to end up here?' he thought to himself as he watched the teacher who was responsible for making his life a living hell.

The teacher felt the young boys gaze and immediately looked up at him to flash him an evil smirk.

"HEH HEH HEH…" the muscular man began as he noticed the boy before him squirm in his seat. "Funny how we'll be seeing more of each other next year Serge," he stated while returning his gaze back to the magazine he was reading.

'Yea…bad enough I have to deal with Mrs. Constance Demetri…now I have to deal with her husband Mr. Zoah Demetri for gym next year,' he dropped his head and allowed it to hit the top of his desk with a loud thud.

"HEY YOU KNOW THE RULES BOY! SIT UP STRAIGHT AND CONTINUE STARING AT THE BOARD!" Zoah reprimanded from his desk.

Serge unwillingly complied and sat up straight hoping that the time had mysteriously flown by with the small chat. He looked up towards the clock and sighed.

'Great…only three minutes passed…and 57 more to go…' 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Kid ran down the halls of the school, peeking her head every now and then into each classroom.

'Where could that boy possibly be?' she thought as she peeked into yet another empty classroom.

"You looking for Serge?" Glenn asked as he came up from behind her.

Kid turned around and saw Glenn trying to open one of the lockers that stood next to the classroom Kid had just peered into.

"Yea! Have you seen him?" she said getting tired of looking for the blue haired boy.

"Well of all people you should know where he is now" he said as he finally opened it only to be met with the familiar books that rained on his head.

"Do you plan to ever clean out that locker?" Kid asked, watching the blonde boy emerge from the pile of books on the ground.

"You know Orlah asked me the same question yesterday," he said casually picking up the mess and stuffing it back in his locker.

Kid's ears perked up at the sound of Orlah's name, "So you guys still hitting it off?"

Glenn's checks began to burn at the remembrance of his last encounter with Orlah. He lifted his bag on to his shoulders and began to fiddle with his plaid green shirt. 

"And so what if we are!?" he screamed as he got a chuckle from kid, only making his face turn a deeper red.

"Don't worry about it Glenn. You know I'm just messing with you," Kid said while watching Glenn return to normal color, "Besides I already asked Orlah what's going on and boy did she tell me a lot of stuff! Seriously Glenn! If I knew you could do all that I would have dumped Serge in a minute!" she stated innocently as Glenn turned pale. "Glenn? You okay in there?" Kid said as she motioned her hand in front of his face, "Again Glenn I was just kidding about that. Orlah only told me that you were a sweet guy and how you seemed really shy when you guys went out on your first date!"

Glenn only sighed at her words, "You had me worried there…"

"But it's weird how you reacted to what I said…makes me wonder if something really did happen after the date…"

Glenn began to speed walk down the hall way, "Bye Kid see yea tomorrow!"

"Hey wait a second! You didn't tell me where Serge went! Glenn!!" Kid shouted after the retreating form. 'Note to self…don't pester Glenn until after you have gotten decent information out of him,' she thought to herself.

Kid closed her eyes and leaned up against a locker, "Great…I'm gonna be looking for Serge alone this time."

"Well then let me help yea forget your alone…" she felt a husky voice whisper into her ear. 

Kid quickly stepped away from the locker and looked at her intruder. 

"Korcha! Haven't you learned! If you keep playing with fire your gonna get burned!" Kid growled dangerously as he continued to advance upon her.

"Come on Kid!" Korcha said as he quickly took one of Kid's hands.

Kid shuddered at his touch and ripped her hand out of his, "Look I thought I made it clear before, but I guess I didn't, so I'll say it one more time just for you…THERE IS NO CHANCE I WILL EVER LIKE A CREEP LIKE YOU!"

Korcha's reptilian eyes stared straight into Kid's cerulean eyes, "Kid…"

Kid gave him a cold glare, "NO Kid anything!! I'm going and if you bother me one more time I'll make sure that everyone knows about your problem about 'fucking monkeys'" Kid said as she emphasized the fucking monkeys part with her fingers.

Korcha growled dangerously, "You listen here you little…"

"Little what?" he heard from behind him making him freeze on the spot.

The owner of the masculine voice came and snuck his tanned arm around Kid's shoulders and hugged her to him. His deep ocean blue eyes fought against the reptilian eyes that once stared at Kid's. 

"S-s-s-serge…Fancy to find you walking down these halls…" Korcha stuttered as he backed off.

"Why don't you just give it up? Kid and I are getting real tired of this…" he said as he began to walk away from the scene with Kid still under his arm. 

"One of these days Serge…one of these days," he continued to mutter as me smashed his fist into a random locker only to have it open and its contents to fling on top of his head with a sickening thud.

"DAMN IT!!"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

The remaining rays of the setting sun shined on the couple who had just walked out of the school building. Once out of the clear Kid made it clear to Serge that she was pissed by smacking him upside the head.

"Owwww," Serge moaned as he messaged the spot she had just whacked, "What'd I do now?"

"Serge where the hell were you? And why weren't you there when I needed you!?" she screamed at him while Serge gave her a sad look.

"I'm sorry…I had to suffer in detention and then when I get out I see that jerk trying to steal you away…did I mention I was sorry," Serge said trying to lighten the mood.

Kid let out a sigh and smiled at Serge, "Serge…it's alright…I just got worried I guess…"

Serge looked at Kid seriously, "About what?"

Kid looked down at the ground, "Oh…it's nothing really…"

Serge stopped her there and tilted her head to look up at him, "Kid don't pull that stuff with me…tell me what's wrong."

Kid looked up into Serge's eyes, "I just don't want to be left alone anymore…that's all."

Serge stared into Kid's calm cerulean eyes, "You thought I left you? Come on you should know by now that I have detention about every day. I wouldn't leave you alone on purpose."

Kid smiled up at him and hugged him fiercely, "You always know how to cheer someone up."

Serge held on to Kid not wanting to let go, "I get told that a lot."

Kid pulled away from the embrace and looked into Serge's warm eyes, "I love ya…"

Serge tilted her head up and pressed his lips against her's. Kid circled her arms around his neck and felt safe and secure as Serge placed his arms around her waist. Kid's worries finally left her as Serge pulled away from the kiss giving her a warm smile. 

"Well…" Kid started as Serge looked dumbfounded.

"Well what?"

"Aren't you going to tell me something?" she suggested as Serge continued to look clueless.

"I'm lost…" Serge said trying to figure out what she wanted him to say.

"Serge you know….sometimes I find it hard to believe that your as dense as you are."

"Hey!!" Serge added quickly.

"Never mind," Kid finally said as she began to walk in the direction of her house leaving Serge to his thoughts.

"Kid!" Serge screamed from where he stood.

Kid turned around at his sudden shriek looking at the smirk that was plastered on his face.

"I love you too…"

****

MimiKitty: ::sniffles:: well that's the end of my cliché story. Hope you guys enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it. At this time I'd like to thank everyone who took the time to review this story! I love you all very much and I hope you guys aren't that pissed about me not updating in a while. Maybe if I get enough motivation I'll write a sequel, but I think I'll just leave that suggestion there, and finish writing my other Kirge story before I even think about writing a sequel. Well anyway I love you guys lots for all the support and even for those who didn't enjoy the story because you took time to read the story! That's all that matters and besides like someone once told me we can't please everyone. ::begins to cry:: I'm gonna miss this story a lot. Thanks A LOT!!!! Ja ne for now people!

~Katica 


End file.
